Leo's unexpected blessing
by KerryAnne
Summary: After a fling with Raphael and attacked by Dark Leo, the unthinkable happens, forcing Leo to make choices he never thought he'd have to make
1. Lust

Leo's 16  
Don's 16 (three months younger than Leo)  
Raph is 15  
Mikey's 14

Baby Raphie looks like Raph and is emerald skinned and golden-eyed.

The family were gathered around the kitchen table for their evening meal. Mikey had made chicken enchiladas, which were one of his specialties. "Hey, Leo," Raph said. "Wanna go out tonight? There's a re-run of Fast and Furious Seven playin'."  
"Not tonight, Raph. I promised Sensei I'd…." Leo looked at his father, hoping he'd help him out. He did want to go with Raph, but he was afraid of what would happen, given the intense chemistry between them and the longing looks Raph gave him when he thought no one was looking. Raph's glances made Leo feel butterflies in his stomach and have a strong desire to drop down and be dominated by the strong and muscular emerald skinned turtle, but he knew he had to control his urges. Their father would most likely not approve of any relationship between them, because even if they were not biologically related, they were still raised as brothers.

"That can wait until tomorrow, Leonardo," Splinter said. "Go out and have some fun, but remember everyone is a stranger, so don't talk to them."  
"Great," Raph said, and smiled. "Don and Mikey, ya wanna come too?" Raph asked, hoping they'd say no, because he wanted Leo all to himself.

"No, thanks, dude," Mikey said. "I've seen that movie a zillion times. I'm going to play video games."  
"And I have a date with my latest invention," Don said, and he began to rattle on about it.

Awesome, Raph thought. I have Leo all ta myself and we're gonna have a terrific time. "Movie starts in an hour, Leo," Raph said.

"Great," Leo said. "Is everyone finished? If so, I'll clear the plates and wash the dishes."  
"No," Don said. "I'll do them. You go and get ready, Leo. Have some fun. You've earned it. Hey, Raph, you can help me, though."

"Sure," Raph said, getting to his feet and clearing the dishes after Mikey and Splinter said they were done. He carried the plates into the kitchen and dried the dishes while Don washed them.

After the chores were done, Raph got ready and then he and Leo headed to the movie. Arriving at the cinema, they got popcorn and sank down into their seats. "This is gonna be good," Raph said. "Ya okay, Fearless? Yer so quiet."  
"Just thinking," Leo said, trying not to show how nervous he was being so close to Raph.  
"Stop thinkin' and just have fun, Leo. It's Saturday night, for damn's sake. We deserve a night of fun."  
"I guess."

Raph tossed popcorn into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and said, "Leo, I'm glad ya came with me. It ain't fun goin' ta a movie alone. We should do it more often."  
"Mmm."

The movie came on, but Leo found it hard to concentrate with Raph so close to him and Raph's enticing musky scent hit him every time he leaned over to whisper something, causing Leo to feel a deep yearning pooling in his gut and an overwhelming urge to leave the cinema and…."Hey," Raph said, interrupting his thoughts and staring at him in concern. "Earth ta Leo. Ya look spaced out. Ya okay?"  
"Um, I'm fine, I…."  
"Ya don't look fine, Leo."  
"I'm okay. Just watch the movie." Leo closed his eyes and thought of anything that wouldn't cause him to drop down: Casey naked, April naked with Casey, Splinter naked in the bath.

Raph leaned over, brushing his hand against Leo's, which was enough to undo him. Before he could drop down, Leo jumped up and ran out of the cinema, his heart hammering. Fuck, he thought. Raph turned me on. My own brother turns me on. How could I think such thoughts? He's my damn brother! It's wrong to feel that way.

Raph followed Leo and found him outside of the cinema. "Leo, what happened?"  
You happened, Leo thought. You drive me wild. I want you to fuck you me, undo me, hold me in your strong arms. "Um, I just want you to fuck me," Leo blurted out, and covered his mouth in embarrassment. **Shit. I so didn't say that, did I? What is Raph going to say?**  
Raph stared at Leo in astonishment and then he chuckled. "Really, Fearless? Ya want me ta screw ya? Is that why ya've been so jumpy tonight? I make ya horny?"  
"You don't think I'm weird, Raph? You're my brother. It's not normal to feel this way."  
"No. I feel the same way, Leo, and who says it's wrong? The humans? In case ya ain't noticed, we ain't human and Don says we're probably not related. So why don't we just go with our instincts and have some fun?" Raph stepped closer and said huskily, "I know somewhere we can be alone. Come."  
"What if Dad is…"  
"Dad, what? We're just gonna have some fun, Leo. Blow off some steam. That's all. Ain't like anythin' else will happen. Ya want some fun and so do I. One night of fun ta satisfy our desires. Ya wanna or not?"  
"I want to so much, but…"  
"No buts, Fearless. Ya wanna fuck or not? Because I wanna fuck yer brains out and pound ya so bad. I wanted ta tell ya, but I was afraid ya'd punch me. Now I know differently…Just come already."

Leo followed Raph down a manhole and through the sewers until he stopped outside a door. "This is my secret place," Raph said, opening the door. "No one will bug us. Strip."  
"You sure, Raph?" Leo asked anxiously.  
"I'm fuckin' sure and ya better not tell anyone 'bout this place. Strip. Oh, fuck it. I'll…" Raph leapt at Leo, pinning him down onto the floor, his hands to his side, and started nipping and licking Leo's neck, leaving large red marks and smirking when Leo let out a deep churr. "Ya like that, Leo?" Raph said. "I'm gonna make ya mine. Mine." Raph eagerly tugged off his and Leo's belts and quickly removed the gear, discarding them to the floor. "Ya look so fuckin' hot layin' there, Fearless," Raph said. "Just beggin' for my attention. So damn hot. I'm gonna enjoy this."

Raph shifted between Leo's legs, spreading them with his knee, and rubbed Leo's slit until Leo dropped down with a huge roar; his cock oozing precome. Raph grabbed Leo's cock, stroked it and his own slit until he also dropped down with a deep rumble. He rubbed their throbbing, twitching cocks together and said huskily, "I'm gonna fuck ya so good. Ya ready, Leo?"  
"Stop talking," Leo said, letting out a deep churr. "Just fuck me, Raphie."

Raph chuckled, stuck two fingers inside of Leo's slit, prepping him and then he thrust inside. "Fuck. Yer so tight, Leo. Love ya like this. Fuck. Oh, fuck! Fuck!" he churred as he soon came, spraying his essence deep inside of Leo, filling him. Leo went over the edge a minute later, yelling Raph's name, as he came.

Panting heavily, Raph pulled out and lay down next to Leo. "That was mindblowin', Leo. Wanna go again?"  
"We should probably go home soon. Hey, Raph?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Was that your first time?"  
"Yeah, it was. Yers?"  
"Yes. You were incredible."  
"So were ya."  
"Does this mean we're a thing now?"  
"A thing?"  
"Dating."  
Raph snorted. "No. This was a one-time thing, Leo. We both know it wouldn't work out between us. I wanted yer ass and ya wanted me ta take yer ass. That's all. Come on. Why are ya lookin' sad? Ya knew the deal before we fucked. I told ya it was just fuckin' and it ain't gonna happen again. I thought ya felt okay 'bout that?"  
"I am. It's…"  
"I hurt ya, did I?"  
"No, I'll be okay, Raph. I had fun."  
"Good, besides it ain't gonna happen again. Ya know I'm with Mona and we love one another. I was just feelin' horny and ya were close by and…"  
"I understand, Raph. I get it," Leo said, trying not to show his disappointment. He'd loved being rutted by Raph and dominated and it made him realize that he'd always loved Raph and not just in a brotherly way. He love loved him. Everything about him. His golden eyes that were like pools of honey, his strong, muscular body, his thick tail. I've always loved him, Leo thought. I just tried to ignore the feelings, because I thought they were wrong. He doesn't want me and I'll just have to swallow down those feelings now. I won't let him know that I love him and will pretend all is fine. It's for the best. He and I wouldn't work out. We're too alike.

The brothers dressed and headed back to the lair. When they arrived, they were pleased that no one was there to greet them, because they'd instantly smell the heavy, thick scent of sex and sweat and then Leo and Raph would have explaining to do. "I'm gonna shower," Raph said. "Ya gonna join me, Leo?"  
"No. I don't think we should. You're not exactly quiet when you churr and we don't want anyone to know, right?"  
"Right. Later, Leo."  
Leo flopped down onto his bed and thought, being with Raph was everything I hoped it would be. Passionate, fierce, crazy, hot. No, I can't think about him. It was just a once off. He's with Mona and he doesn't want me. He never will.

Leo waited until he thought Raph was finished showering. Then he went to the bathroom, quickly showered and returned to his room, undressing and hopping into bed. Exhausted, Leo was soon asleep.

A couple of hours later, a figure entered Leo's room. Hah, Dark Leo thought. I'm finally going to get my wish and ravage Leo! He approached Leo's bed, moved the sheets off of Leo and gazed down at him. He's so gorgeous, Dark Leo thought. And he's mine. All mine.

Dark Leo spread Leo's legs, causing him to wake him. "What the hell?" Leo said in shock.  
"Shut up," Dark Leo said, slapping Leo's face and pinning him down. "I'm taking what's mine and you will lie still."  
"Let me go!" Leo said, trying to move, but Dark Leo held onto him tightly, lined his cock up with Leo's entrance and thrust inside, hard and relentless, probing for Leo's sweet spot. He knew he'd hit it when Leo let out a loud churr. "That's it," Dark Leo encouraged. "You love it, Leo. You want me. Me, me, me."

Leo could only groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dark Leo continued to pound away, thrusting in and out, grunting and churring. Leo soon came with a loud roar and Dark Leo climaxed not long after, shooting his seed deep inside of Leo. Smiling, Dark Leo pulled out and said, "That was awesome. We'll do it again soon, Leo. Later."

Leo could only lie there panting and shell-shocked by the whole experience. That was just a dream, Leo thought? I did not have sex with the dark version of myself, did I? It felt so real. I dreamed it. His tail throbbed, reminding him that it hadn't been a dream and the heavy scent of sex hung in the air. I can't tell anyone, Leo thought, blinking back tears. I'm supposed to be the leader, brave and courageous, tough, able to defend myself and I was raped. Not just raped, but by the dark version of me. Tears ran down Leo's cheeks and he burrowed down into his blankets, hoping that if he awoke the next day, that maybe a miracle would happen and it had just been a bad dream after all.


	2. Confusion

Raph lay in his hammock, replaying what had happened between him and Leo over and over in his mind. I ain't gay, he thought, so why do I keep thinkin' bout it? The way Leo felt and smelled. Those sapphire eyes, his muscular body, that tail that teases so invitingly, his strong arms and barrelled chest. He's a fuckin' god and I wanna rut him so bad. What the fuck's wrong with me? I got a girlfriend. A gorgeous, kickass girlfriend. I can't be gay, can I? Raph's shell suddenly felt extremely tight and just as he was about to drop down, his T-phone rang. "Hey?" he said.  
"Raph," Mona Lisa said. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. How are ya, babe?"  
"Great. I was thinking about you."  
"So was I and rememberin' how we met," Raph lied. My nose misses ya."  
Mona Lisa giggled. "Then you'll be pleased to know I'll be visiting earth tomorrow. I'll be at the lair at eight a.m.  
"Yer comin' here? Really?"  
"You don't sound thrilled about it, Raph. We've talked about my visiting and you said you'll come back with me after. Remember? To move back with me. The wedding's in June, Raph, and it's March. We need to start planning it fast."  
"But…"  
"You don't want to marry me, Raph?"  
"No, I do. It's just…What 'bout the guys?"  
"You can visit them or they can visit. We've discussed that. I was thinking about baby names."  
"Baby names?" Raph gulped.  
"Yes, babies. We are going to have them, Raph. I've always dreamed of being a mother and I have no doubt you'll make a fantastic dad. I can't wait until we're bonded and I can finally have you buried deep inside of me. Show me it."  
'Huh?"  
"Your cock, Raphie. I want to see it. Now," Mona commanded.

Raph rubbed his slit until his semi-erect cock dropped down into his hands. "Stroke it," Mona ordered. "Now, Raphie."  
Raph closed his eyes and stroked his cock with one hand while holding the T-phone with his other. "Faster, Raphie."  
Raph did as he was told, but instead of thinking about his girlfriend, his thoughts drifted to Leo writhing beneath him. When he came with a deep loud, guttural roar, Leo's name was the one that rolled off of his lips. "What was that about, Raph?" Mona asked, confusion etched on her face. "Did I hear you right?"  
"What do ya mean?" Raph asked, playing dumb.  
"You shouted Leo's name. Are you into him?"  
"No, of course not," Raph said, embarrassed and tucking his turtlehood away. "I love ya and I wanna marry ya and have…Uh, babies."  
"Then why did you yell his name and NOT mine?"  
"Look, Bishop injected us with some weird, uh, stuff that made me like Leo. Don says it'll wear off soon, but until then all my thoughts are 'bout him, even though I want them ta be 'bout ya." I hope she bought that, Raph thought.  
"Want me to dance for you?"  
Good, she believes me, Raph thought. "Yeah, I wanna see ya dance, Mona. Show me yer moves and that tail. I can't wait ta have it wrapped around me and ya ridin' my cock."  
Mona giggled and began to dance. Raph watched her and while in the past her dancing and seeing her fit body had turned him on, and he'd happily masturbated to it, all he felt was a weird nothing. It frightened him. Why don't I feel aroused, he thought? Am I losin' it? Or is it Leo? Fuck, no. I ain't gay. I love Mona and we're gonna…."

"Raph?" Mona asked. "Did you like that?"  
"LOVED IT."  
"Good, because I'm always going to dance for you, my little peach."  
"Peach?"  
"You're my little peach, Raphie. I love it when you flush and you're so soft with me. I love you so much. You're just a little teddy bear and we're going to have an amazing life together. You don't need to be all brave and macho with me. You can just be the little diva I know you are. So tender, quiet and soft, especially when I have you all wrapped up where you should be. Nestled underneath me. You're not dominant, Raphie. You're a sub and you know your place."  
Raph was well aware that she wore the pants in the relationship and he mumbled, "Yeah, yer the boss, Mona."  
"Of course I am. Raphie, I want you to wear fishnet stockings for me when I arrive. It's been a fantasy of mine to see you like that and it'll show off your muscular legs."  
"Wh-what? Not in front of the guys?" Raph said, blushing.  
"Yes, in front of the guys, Raphie. That way you'll be reminded of your subservient place. You don't do that, no nookie, and I know you want nookie. Do I make it clear, Raphie-poo?"  
"Yeah, Mona. I'll wear them."  
"Good boy. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."  
"Ditto."

Fuck, Raph thought, when she'd disconnected. She's comin' here tomorrow, I gotta wear fishnet stockings and I still can't stop thinkin' 'bout Leo. I love Mona, don't I? Then why am I upset she's comin'? I should be excited, but all I feel is dread. I'm gonna sleep. Maybe these weird feelings will go away and when I wake tomorrow, all I'll think 'bout is Mona, like I should be thinkin'. And I have ta tell everyone 'bout the wedding and that I'm gonna be leavin'. Raph lay back down in his hammock and finally managed to get some sleep.

The next morning, March 15, Don, Raph and Mikey breakfasted, but there was no sign of Leo. "It's strange that Leo's not down yet," Don said. "Do you think he's okay, Raph?"  
"How should I know if he is?"

"You saw him last, bro," Mikey said. "Remember? Did you guys get wasted?"  
"No," Raph said. "We didn't. We saw the movie and came home. Maybe he's sick and it was 'cause of yer cookin'."  
"No way, dude. My cooking rocks. Why don't you go check on him?"  
Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously. There's no way I wanna check up on Leo, he thought. What if I get an urge ta fuck him? "You okay, bro?" Mikey asked. "You seem nervous about something? Did something happen?"  
"No. Me and Leo fought on the way home and I doubt he wants ta see me. It's best ya or Don go see how he…."

"Good morning," Leo said breezily, as he entered the kitchen and sat down.  
"Leo, yer okay," Raph said in amazement.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be, Raph? The darn alarm clock didn't go off. That's all. I'm starving. Mikey, can you make me something to eat? Please."

"Coming up, bro," Mikey said, springing to his feet. "What would you like, Leo?"  
"Fried egg and hash browns."  
"Will be ready soon, bro."

Leo got up, brewed some tea and sat down again. Raph suddenly felt tight in his shell, as he stared at Leo, and he had had to force himself to look away. "I gotta go," Raph said, resisting the urge to drop down.  
"But you haven't finished your cereal," Don said, pointing at the bowl.  
"I know, but I just remembered Mona's gonna be here in an hour and I haven' finished cleanin' my room.

"Mona's coming, Raph?" Leo asked, feeling his heart sink, even though he'd promised himself he wouldn't like Raph.  
"Yeah. She's comin' for a visit. Later," Raph said, fleeing the room.

"That was weird, Leo," Don said, and sipped his coffee.  
"What was?"  
"Raph. You appeared, he got a odd look on his face and he suddenly bolted like a pride of lions were after him."  
"Nothing weird, Don. He had to clean his room, because I'm sure Mona will be in there with him. And maybe he feels bad about our fight and can't face me. He was a total jackass last night."  
"I sure as shell hope not, Leo. Mona's probably a very nice girl, but she's so controlling and is so wrong for him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen her boss Raph around and he just takes it. Doesn't even get mad when she calls him Raphie-poo and yells at him when he makes mistakes. It makes me extremely uncomfortable to see how pathetic he is around her. Watch her when she arrives."  
"He's in love."  
"Uh uh. That's not love, Leo. That's all about dominating and forcing someone into submission. It scares me that all she does is wag that tag and Raph's all gaga. Not healthy. I only pray they break up otherwise we may lose him. And he won't be a happy turtle back on her planet. He'll be effectively a slave."  
"Lose him?" Leo asked, tucking into the eggs Mikey set before him.  
"Yes. Mona will want him to go back with her and if he does, we've lost him to her clutches forever. You know, Leo, and I know you don't like guys, but if I had to think of a suitable mate for Raph, I'd say you."  
"Me. W-why?" Leo stammered.  
"You're kind, loving, gentle, you understand Raph and he understands you. You fight, but there's love there and you'd never do anything to hurt each other. Not intentionally. And you'd never undermine him nor would he do the same to you. You guys also have tons in common: passionate, courageous, you love your family and I know Raph looks up to you. You'd be perfect for each other."  
"I'm not gay. I like Karai and Raph's just not my type. He's arrogant, hot-headed, impulsive, stubborn. Need I go on?  
"You're like him, Leo. You can deny it, but…"  
"Am not!" Leo yelled.

"I agree, Leo," Mikey said. "And I've seen Mona boss him around. I told Raphie he shouldn't let her treat him like that, but he told me to fuck off and mind my own business. Anyway, bro, you and Raphie would be great together. Just imagine the babies you'd make."  
"Mikey," Leo said irritably. "I'm a guy. I can't have babies and I don't like Raph that way. Why would I want someone who second guesses me and pisses me off all the time, as my mate?"  
"Because you like a challenge, dude, and so does Raph." Leo threw the napkin at him and Mikey chuckled. "Maybe Raphie's different in bed."  
"I really don't want to know what Raph's like in bed! That's a horrible mental image, Mikey."  
"Oh I agree. I wouldn't want to see his ugly mug each morning, but you would. I can you see two now. Each trying to dominate. What a power struggle."  
"Enough, Mikey, or I'll tell Raph you have a crush on him."

"Practice soon, Leo?" Don asked.  
"In twenty."  
"Hey, want to know more about my latest invention?"  
"Sure, Don."

Leo listened to Don, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Don's wrong, he thought. Me and Raph are like night and day and we're never ever going to happen. He's with Mona and he adores her and I...I'm fine with that. Really. I feel okay today. The pain's gone. Maybe it was just a nightmare after all.

Don rambled on, but he was also thinking. Both Leo and Raph seem a bit weirded out around each other, he thought. Is it because of the fight or something else? And instead of dismissing Mikey and my teasing like he always does, Leo actually got pissed. Almost like he **HAD** been thinking about Raph as his mate and rejected the idea. Is that why Raph's been odd too? Or am I just being hopeful, because I'd love Leo and Raph to hook up, so Raph doesn't leave? No, I'm just being hopeful. There's no way Raph would like Leo. He's so devoted to Mona. Don heaved an internal sigh. **We're going to lose our brother and there's nothing we can do.**


	3. Humiliation

Telling everyone that he wanted to clean his room had been a lie. Raph had really just wanted to be alone. Far away from Leo, who was driving him mentally and physically crazy and it bothered Raph greatly. I can't be gay, can I, he thought? How can I be when I have someone fuckin' awesome, like Mona, who loves me and wants ta make me happy? And fall for borin' old Fearless of all people. Ah, Leo. I wanna touch ya so bad, Raph thought. No, no, no. I want Mona. This is all wrong. Raph's shell suddenly felt extremely tight and he lay down on his hammock, spreading his legs wide and rubbing his slit. Must think of Mona, he thought. Mona, Mona. But images of Leo underneath him flashed in his mind and he rubbed his slit, until his cock made its presence. Dropping down with a roar, Raph stroked his shaft, however it wasn't Mona's name that he uttered, but Leo's as he climaxed, biting his knuckles to stifle his moans; his cock splattering his plastron with his milky essence.

Before he could even think about what had just happened, there was a knock at his door, "Raph?" Don said. "Mona's just arrived."  
"Uh, I'll be there in a minute."  
"Hey, you okay, Raph? You seemed a bit weirded out earlier."  
Ya would be if ya wanted ta fuck yer bro, Raph thought. And ya always thought ya were straight. "I'm fine, Don. Tell Mona I'll be there now."

"No need. I'm here," Mona Lisa said outside of the bedroom. "Raphie-poo, baby. Open up and come and greet me."  
"Be one minute, babe. I'm just…making the bed," Raph said, hurriedly washing the mess off of his plastron with a cloth and tossing the cloth into the hamper. Then he sprayed on some cologne he'd asked Casey to buy a few weeks prior, that he wanted to wear when next he saw Mona to impress her. Ready, he flung open the door and said, "Mona!"  
His girlfriend had a shoulder bag slung over one shoulder. "Baby!" Mona said, picking Raph up and planting a huge smacker on his lips.

"I'll leave you two," Don said dryly, turning on his heel and heading for the lounge.

Raph was five foot and Mona easily towered over him at six feet three. She hugged him fiercely to her chest and wrapped her tail around him, pressing him even closer to her. Previously when they'd met and when Mona had kissed Raph, he'd felt butterflies in his stomach and his cock had been aching for her, but since he'd been with Leo, to his great dismay, Raph felt nothing. It was like kissing Karai, Splinter's biological daughter, who was away in Japan. Raph tried to speak, but Mona stopped him, by placing a finger on his lips and saying, "No. After."  
"Put me down, Mona," Raph said, squirming.  
"No, my delectable peach. Not yet. Commander Sal's staying on the ship while I'm here, so we have all the time in the world to do what I want."

Shifting her boyfriend to one hip, Mona shut the door and placed Raph down on the bed. "Strip," she said.  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me, Raphie. Undress. I don't want to ask you again."  
"I thought we were gonna wait until the wedding."  
"No. I want you now, Raphie. Now! I've waited so long. God, you take an age." Mona reached for the pair of scissors on Raph's dresser and began to cut away his belt and his gear, watching as they fell to the floor, revealing her now naked boyfriend, who stared at her in amazement and blushed at his vulnerability. "M-Mona, ya cut away my stuff? W-why?"  
"Prefer you without them, petal. Back on my planet, you won't need them, so get used to it. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yeah. If that's what ya want, but… Listen, Mona, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

I feel confused 'bout Leo, Raph thought. And Mona needs ta know that. Mona glared at him and said, "You're not backing out of this wedding, Raphie. I want to get married and we are getting married. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yeah, Mona," Raph said dejectedly. "What'll happen when we marry?"  
"I rule. You make babies and clean the house, Raphie. We agreed. Don't you remember?"  
"What if I don't want that? What if I want equality?"  
Mona laughed scornfully and said, "You live in a dream world, Raphie. You are not equal to me. I am better than you in **EVERY** WAY. Women rule. Men drool. I thought you understood that? Lie down. I want to explore and claim you."  
"I wanna wait until the wedding," Raph said, desperate to think of an excuse not to sleep with her. He was confused and wanted some time to think and he was having grave doubts about the marriage. I don't wanna be a slave, Raph thought. I want love and equality. I'd get that with Leo. Fuck. Why am I thinkin' of Leo?  
"NO. We're doing it now. Lie down, Raphie, and spread your legs. NOW."

Mona slapped his face and said, "Now, Raphie-poo." It wasn't the first time Mona had backhanded him and it had always worked in the past to make him comply with what she wanted. It did now and Raph lay down, spreading his legs. Mona's definitely my boss, Raph thought. Gotta do what she wants. I ain't gay. I do want her and love her, don't I? Or am I confused? I don't know what ta think anymore.

Mona licked him all over; paying special care to Raph's slit. He dropped down with a mighty roar and when he climaxed, spraying his seed all over the bedspread and himself, he yelled Leo's name. "What the fuck?" Mona demanded, slapping him across the face. "You call out your brother's name, Raphie? Are you fucking gay?"  
"No….I want ya, babe. I want ya. Honest."  
"Then call out my name, imbecile!"

Mona began rubbing herself on Raph's essence that stained the bedsheets. "What are ya doin'?" Raph asked, shocked.  
"Getting pregnant. That's one of the ways us salamandarians become impregnated. If it doesn't work, I'll talk to Sal Commander about implanting you with a uterus, snookums."  
"W-why?"  
"So you can carry the babies. It would make sense, my little man. You're hardly dominant, act like a weak, pathetic woman and I think pregnancy would suit you."  
"I don't wanna…"  
"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, RAPHIE. I'm boss, you're my slave. Never forget that," Mona said, climbing on top of Raph's chest. She wrapped her tail around him, keeping him firmly in place and stared into his golden eyes. "Say it."  
"What?"  
"That I'm your boss and you're my little slave. Say it."  
"Do ya love me, Mona? Seems like all ya wanna do is boss me around and control me."  
"Raphie, it's for your own good. We both know you need guidance and a strong woman to keep you in line. Besides, you told me you like it when I'm controlling."  
I used ta, but she's gone overboard, Raph thought. "Mona, I love ya, but yer goin' too far. I'm supposed ta be the one ta protect ya. I'm the guy and I ain't weak and pathetic. I've fought in many battles…"  
"No, you're not. You're my little rose, Raphie. So delicate and fragile. I'm more of a man than you are," Mona said, cupping his cheek. "Just admit it, Raphie. Let go of that stubborn pride and admit I'm right. Why fight when you know I'm right? I'm always right. You want me to control and bend you and have you doing my every whim. Say it, Raphie. You told me before you wanted that. Has something changed?"  
Yeah, Raph thought. I'm confused 'bout my sexuality. "Yeah, I've been havin' thoughts."  
"About Leo?"  
Raph nodded. "Yeah, thoughts 'bout me and him…."  
"YOU'RE NOT GAY, RAPHIE. And you're mine forever. You know that. I'm never letting go of you, so stop looking for an exit. You won't get it!"  
"But what if I am? What if…."  
"YOU'RE NOT GAY. You love me and want me to pleasure and control you, Raphie. Don't you?"  
"I…."  
"YOU DO, RAPHIE."  
"Yeah, Mona, I do. Maybe I'm not gay and the thoughts will fade away."  
"They will, because Leo can't give you what I can. A family, being dominated by a powerful woman, who'll fulfil all your dreams. I can give you that. Only I can."  
"Only ya," Raph echoed, browbeaten and knowing he was at her mercy. He would never escape her clutches. Bein' with her is better than bein' gay, right, he thought? Bein' gay's a sin, ain't it and especially bein' gay and with Leo would be wrong? "Ya rule, Mona. I'm yers."  
"That's right," Mona said, bending down and nipping at his collarbone and everywhere she could, leaving multiple red marks. "You're my slave, my fucktoy, my mate, Raphie."

Mona rubbed Raph's slit and his cock soon made its presence, as he dropped down with a huge roar, his cock begging for attention and leaking precome. She stoked his shaft until he was fully engorged, his veins pulsating. Then she lowered herself onto his turtlehood and rode him for all he was worth, grunting as his cock slid further into her, filling her with his essence. Raph churred loudly, as waves of pleasure hit him, but again images of he and Leo flashed in his mind, instead of his girlfriend. When he climaxed soon after, it was Leo he thought of, but her name he shouted. Mona came a minute later, yelling Sal Commander's name. Raph pulled out and said breathlessly, "Ya called his name?"  
"Of course I did, Raphie-poo," Mona said, still astride him. "He's a man. You're not really. And you agreed that we'd have threesomes with him and anyone else I wanted."  
"Yeah, I did, but…"  
"So that's what we'll do. That way I can be with a real man whenever I want and you as well. It'll be great. I didn't think I could have sex with you, given that we're different species, but we've mated successfully. Not just externally but with your cock inside of me as well. You're a big boy for a pathetic worm, Raphie."  
"Ya like my cock?" Raph asked, desperate for some praise.  
"It's adequate. Gestation will probably be between three to five months and then our babies will hatch. Hopefully, they take after me and have my looks. And I want a huge family, Raphie. You're fifteen and very virile, so I'll have tons of babies."  
"And yer twenty-eight and ya can live for many years too."  
"Yes, but your family don't need to know my age and at dinner tonight, we'll tell them about the wedding."

Mona got up, reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of pink fishnet stockings. "I bought these for you, Raphie, in case you got shy," she said, and smirked.  
"Baby, yer serious?" Raph said, his face paling. "The guys will make fun of me."  
"I am. Put them on. NOW."  
"All right. Ya sure ya want me ta wear them?"  
"NOW."

Raph sat up, took the pair of fishnet stockings from her and carefully slipped them on, while blushing profusely. I feel fuckin' ridiculous, he thought. Bet I look it too, but I have ta do what she wants. "Awesome," Mona said approvingly, and fished out a camera from her bag. Snapping photos, she said, "You look gorgeous, Raphie. A real diva."  
"Why ya takin' pics, Mona? I don't…"  
"SHUT UP. I want photos and I think you look sweet. Let's go show your brothers the **REAL** you."  
"Mona, please."  
"NOW. THAT IS AN ORDER, ROSE BLOSSOM."  
"Okay, baby. No need ta yell. I'll do what ya say. Just…"  
"NOW."

Raph left the bedroom, followed by Mona. They headed towards the lounge and encountered, Mikey, who upon seeing his brother, immediately howled with laughter. "Oh, Raph," Mikey snickered. "Those stockings really show off your legs, bro."  
Raph scowled and made as if to strike his brother, but Mona said, "Raphie, Mikey's right. You look so sweet and pretty. I'm going to dress you up in other things too."

"Wow, Raphie," Don said, entering the lounge. "Pink's your color."  
"I'm gonna pound ya! I'm…"Raph said, flushing and blinking back tears. "Ain't funny. It's…"  
"Frigging hilarious. I knew you were pussy whipped, but I didn't think to this extent. It's funny, but kind of sad at the same time. You're a wimp, Raphie. Something I never thought you would be."

"MY WIMP," Mona said. "It's the real, Raph, Don. The macho Raph is a façade, isn't that, right, Raphie? You're a weak, spineless boy and I control you. Just how it should be."

Humiliated and sobbing, Raph fled the room and ran towards his bedroom, colliding with Leo, who was heading to the lounge. "Whoa," Leo said. "Raph, what's wrong?"  
Stifling a hiccup, Raph said, "They're laughin' at me, because Mona made me wear these stockings."  
"Who?"  
"Mikey, Don and Mona.  
"They shouldn't, Raph. It's not funny at all," Leo said, wrapping an arm around him. "Not nice to laugh at you. I think it's cruel. Come with me."

Leo and Raph went into Leo's bedroom and Leo hugged Raph, as he wept and patted his shell. "It's okay, Raph," he said. Raph melted into his embrace and thought, it feels kinda nice bein' so close ta Leo. Smellin' his scent, bein' in his arms, I feel so secure and safe and loved. Feels so, so good, like I belong with him. Does that mean I'm gay and in love with Leo? Trembling at the aberrant thought, Raph pulled away. "You okay, Raph?" Leo asked, staring at him in concern.  
"I…." Raph stared back at Leo, mesmerized by his kind, sapphire eyes. Raph's heart hammered and he felt a sudden desire to kiss Leo. Nervously, Raph touched his lips to Leo's, who blinked in surprise. The brothers stared at one another, both too shocked to say anything.

"RAPHIE!" Mona called from the lounge. "Get your damn butt back here." And then the spell was broken. Raph bolted out of the bedroom, but he didn't head back to the lounge. He went to his bedroom, sat down on the bed and hung his head in his hands. What am I, he thought? Gay or straight? Why did I kiss Leo? Does Leo like me back? What the fuck am I? I'm so fuckin' confused.


	4. Clarity

When Raph didn't go to the lounge, a pissed-off Mona went to his bedroom, opened the door and said, "I told you to get your ass to the lounge, Raphie."  
"I don't feel so good, Mona," Raph said, hoping she'd leave him alone, so he could think.  
"You look fine to me. Let me check your temperature."  
"It's fine. I think I just need ta rest."  
Mona pulled out a thermometer from her bag and said, "Open wide, Raphie. Now." Knowing he'd get no peace, Raph opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer in it. "That's weird," Mona said, pulling it out. "Your temp's perfectly normal, but you do look a little down. Maybe you need more loving."  
"I just want…."  
"Lie back and spread your legs, Raphie."  
"Mona, do ya get a kick outta humiliatin' me? I'm the laughin' stock of my family. It was horrible and I didn't like it. It made me sad. I'm startin' ta wonder if ya really love me."  
"Oh, Raphie-poo, don't be so sensitive," Mona said, sitting down on the bed beside him and taking his hand in hers. "Of course I love you. It was harmless fun."  
"It wasn't harmless," Raph hissed, pulling his hand away. "It made me feel bad. Don't ya care?"  
"That's your stubborn pride, Raphie. If you let go of it, things would be better," Mona said, trailing a hand down his inner thigh and pinching his tail. Letting out a mewl, Raph tried to shift away, but Mona pushed him back down onto the bed and climbed onto him. "Raphie, I love you and you told me you wanted to try women's clothing."  
"I was kiddin', Mona, and if I did wanna try, it was only as a joke in the bedroom. I didn't want it in front of my brothers. I'll never live it down now. Let me up. I ain't in the mood."  
"I am and you're overreacting. Lie still. I'll make you feel good, Raphie. All you need is me."  
"Mona…."  
"I said lie still," Mona said, back handing him across the face. "And stop whining. At least your brothers know the real you now. You don't have to pretend anymore, Raphie. They know you're weak and spineless and a good, little sub for his pretty girlfriend. Not the tough guy you claim to be. You look so beautiful trapped beneath me and you belong there, don't you, Raphie?"

Raph tried to move, but Mona was stronger than he was and held him down, also using her tail to ensure he didn't escape. Tears of frustration ran down Raph's face, as his girlfriend did what she wanted. Mona spread Raph's legs apart, lined her tail up with his entrance and said, "I want to try something new, Raphie. And don't fight me. You'll love it."

Without using any lube, Mona thrust her tail inside of Raph, inch by inch, until a good few inches was inside him; filling him and widening him. Raph grunted at the unwanted penetration and pain and whimpered. "Mona, please stop. I don't want this."  
"SHUT UP!" Mona pulled out and thrust back in and out, soon forming a rhythm that had Raph seeing stars when she hit his prostrate. Pain was replaced with intense waves of pleasure that soon had him climaxing and churring, as well as dropping down, his shaft leaking precome and aching to be touched, but it went ignored, as Mona continued to pound away. She loved dominating her boyfriend and this was a new way of showing that she was in charge. Raph thought about Leo when he went over the edge, but he knew better than to scream out his name. Instead, he called out Mona's name. His reward was another intense orgasm, that left him feeling breathless and on a high.

Mona pulled out and said, "Did you like that, Raphie?"  
"Ya did that for me? Ya said ya would never try anal sex."  
"I wanted to make you happy, Raphie. I know I've been a bit mean to you. Can you forgive me?" Mona said, manipulating him and knowing it would work. Give a man sex and he'll always be putty in your hands, Mona thought. No matter what you do to him. And the fool thinks I did it to make him happy, when I actually just wanted to dominate him.  
"What 'bout these feelings I've been havin'?"  
"Raphie, you're not gay. You love me and you want to be with me, baby. Now and forever. Sure I dominate, but you really do love that and deep down you like wearing the stockings. Baby, it's okay if you say you do. And it'll make me happy if you say you do. You want me happy, don't you, blossom?"  
Raph hadn't wanted the sex, but he'd loved it. "I feel confused 'bout Leo, Mona. Please give me some space. I don't wanna have sex. I didn't want it. I mean I loved it, but I'm still so confused."  
"You're not confused. You love **ME** and I make you feel good, don't I?"  
"No, I'm confused. I need some time ta think."  
"You don't, Raphie," Mona said, glaring at him. "I'm getting pissed-off. Do you want that?"  
"N-no," Raph stammered. "Look, the sex was…"  
"You are not blowing me off. You love me. Tell me now or I'm going to have to…"  
Summoning up his courage, Raph said, "Mona, I want some space ta figure out what I am."  
"That's it!" Mona snapped.

Mona stood up, picked up her boyfriend before he could move, sat down on the bed and placed Raph across her lap. Then she smacked him hard on the butt, which she loved doing when she thought he'd misbehaved. "Mona," Raph whined. "Stop."  
"Not until you apologize for saying such shit. You're not gay, you don't have a thing for Leo and you love me. Only me. Say that and I'll stop."  
"Mona…"  
"Say it!"  
Tears streaming down his cheeks, Raph choked out, "I'm not gay, I don't like Leo and I love only ya."  
"Good boy!" Mona said, kissing the top of his head. "Up you get and as penance, you can wear the stockings to dinner."  
"Mona, please…." Raph said, getting up. "I did what ya asked."  
"Only after I had to punish you. You will wear them."  
"But the guys will laugh at me again."  
"Big deal. Lie down. I'm horny."

Raph did as she wanted and he and Mona spent most of the day having sex, but Raph's thoughts weren't focussed on her. I can't stop thinkin' bout Leo, he thought. Felt so right bein' with him. I know it's wrong ta be gay and ta like Leo, but I wanna find out what he thought of it. I gotta find a way ta ask him when Mona ain't around. I'll ask him after supper. Maybe it'll clear up my confusion.

Meanwhile, Leo was in his room, staring at a photo of the family that had been taken three months prior at Christmas. Raph was uncharacteristically smiling, with his arm around Leo. It had been a chore to get Raph to be in the photo, because he hated having his photo taken and immediately after he'd run off to his room to talk to Mona on Skype, but at least he'd been in it. Leo thought, I can't stop thinking about him, the night we shared and that kiss. I know he's with Mona and he loves her and it's wrong to love him, but I do. I've always loved him. I doubt he feels the same. But then why did he kiss me? Does he love me? But he said he loves Mona. I have to talk to him and ask him. I know he won't make the first move. I'll do it after supper and I have to tell him that Mona's wrong for him and he's making a huge mistake. She's a bitch and she doesn't love him, but he can't see that, because he's too blinded by his love for her.

At six p.m., the family gathered around the kitchen table. Raph wore the stockings and scowled at Don and Mikey, as they snickered. Leo sipped his water and said nothing, his heart going out to his immediate younger brother. I loathe Mona, he thought. I fucking loathe her. It's not right. Raph deserves someone who loves him. This bitch doesn't. "My son," Splinter said, after Mikey had dished up the chicken quiche and salad for them all. "Why are you wearing stockings?"  
"I like them. Got a problem with that?" Raph demanded.  
"No, my son. I just had no idea you liked them. They are after all designed for women."

"Maybe you should call Raph, Raphaella, Dad," Mikey quipped. "Pink is so him or should I say her?"  
"I'm gonna pound ya into next week!" Raph growled.  
"Yeah, right, Raphaella! You probably fight like a girl too."

"Raphaella does suit you," Don said, and chuckled. "Is Mona going to make you wear makeup too? I'd like to see that."  
"You will," Mona said. "Raphie and I have announcements. "He's no longer pure and innocent. I took his virginity today, riding his ten inch cock. I think it's adequate and he's extremely virile. I have no doubt he'll give me many babies. Your son isn't that bad in the sack, but I'll teach him to be better."

Splinter's jaw dropped at the obscene words and he nearly dropped his fork. "Mona Lisa, I do not wish to hear such language," he said sternly. "And certainly not at the dinner table."

Raph flushed and studied his hands, while Don and Mikey stifled their giggles. Leo, not wishing to hear the conversation any further, left the room. Raph looked up and saw him leaving and got up to go after him, but Mona silenced him with a glare and he quickly sat back down. "Too bad, old man," Mona said. "It's a fact. He got laid and he's also getting married to me. We're going back to my planet to live and Raphie doesn't want to be part of the family or a ninja. Isn't that true, Raphie?"  
"Y-yeah," Raph stammered. "Me and Mona are in love."

"We heard you earlier," Mikey said, and chuckled. "You aren't quiet. But Raph, you can't leave, bro. We need you."

"I forbid this union," Splinter said, rising to his feet. "I thought you and my son were a good fit, but now I see otherwise, Mona Lisa. He's obviously terrified of you by the way he stammers."  
"Raphie, look at your father. He's trying to cause trouble. You know I love you, don't you? I love you. No one else does. No one. Only me."  
"Raphael, that is not true. We love you and want the best for you. This woman doesn't love you. I can see that. Please see sense and stay. Don't leave."

"I'm leavin'," Raph said coolly. "Mona loves me and is the only one who really cares. Rest of ya all just make fun of me. We're leavin' now. I'm gonna pack."  
"There you go," Mona said triumphantly.

Raph went to Leo's room, knocked on the door and said, "Leo, can we talk?"  
"Go away, Raph."  
Raph pushed open the door and went inside. Leo stood with his arms crossed and tears ran down his cheeks. "I just wanted ta say goodbye, Leo."  
"You're leaving?"  
"I am. Me and Mona are gettin' married and I'm gonna live on her planet."  
"Are you happy, Raph?"  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah, does she make you happy? Because I can't see how. She treats you like crap, humiliates you and how can that make anyone happy? You don't deserve that."  
"And just what do I deserve, Fearless?" Raph demanded.  
"Someone who loves you for who you are and who doesn't get a kick out of making you sad. Someone who wants to spoil you and make you feel good. You deserve that, Raph. You're such an amazing guy and I wish you could see that. You're so handsome and smart and I wish you could see that Mona isn't right for you and I'm not…"

Raph suddenly had a deep desire to kiss Leo. Giving in to his urges, he leaned forward, pressed his lips to Leo's and wrapped his arms around his brother, kissing him passionately. Leo eagerly returned the kiss and they made out, tongues battling for dominance, until the need for air was too great and they pulled away. Panting, Leo said, "What was that all about, Raph?"  
"I thought I was in love with Mona, but then we happened and I couldn't stop thinkin' bout ya, so I had ta kiss ya and it felt so right bein' with ya. Like we belonged together. I had ta know if ya felt the same way before I left, because I've been so confused. Even when I banged Mona, I thought 'bout ya and that pissed her off and…"  
"And now what do you feel?"  
"Clarity," Raph said, and smiled. "I know it's wrong ta like ya, because yer my brother and bein' gay's wrong."  
"Who said being gay's wrong?"  
"The humans."  
"Who gives a crap what they think? And it's not a given we're bio brothers, Raph. Don could check that out for us."  
"We'll ask him, but I know now I'm gay, Leo, and believe me, that's hard ta accept, because I've always prided myself on bein' macho and bein' gay ta me wasn't macho, ya know? And I like ya. Ya kissed me, but did it mean anythin' ta ya?"  
"It did. I've always loved you, Raph. I just ignored the feelings, because I thought it was wrong."  
"Before Mona, I used ta fantasize 'bout ya, Leo, because yer so friggin' awesome, hot and caring, but I thought that was wrong too. I wish I'd told ya years ago. I knew I liked ya when I was nine."  
"I knew I liked you when I was twelve. So what do you want, Raph? You're with Mona."  
"I'm gonna break up with her. I wanna be with ya, Leo. I know that now. Maybe it's wrong, but I don't care. Do ya want me?"

Leo's reaction was to pull Raph close and kiss him fiercely, arms around his neck. Raph was so happy, he relaxed his tail and it wagged. "I'd like to know what the hell's going on?" Mona shouted, suddenly entering the room. "Back off, Leo. He's fucking mine!"

Keeping Leo close, Raph broke the kiss and said, "Not anymore. I'm Leo's. We're over, Mona. Get the fuck out."


	5. Dumping Mona

"You're what?" Mona said in disbelief. "If this is some joke of yours, it isn't funny, Raphie."  
"No joke. Ya don't turn me on. He does. I want ya ta leave and I never wanna see ya again."  
"But the wedding? I've been…"  
"GET OUT. WE'RE OVER."  
"You'll be sorry, Raphie," Mona hissed and stomped her foot.  
"I already am that I dated ya. Get the fuck out! And take these with ya," Raph said, pulling off the stockings and throwing them at Mona.  
"Enjoy him while you can, because I will get my revenge. No one plays with my feelings," Mona shouted, as she stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Do you think she will come through with her threat, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"If she does, we can take her on, Leo, but truthfully, I think she's just hot air. What damage can she do? Nothin'. Things are gonna be okay. What matters is me and ya. If ya still wanna be with me."  
"Of course I do, Raph. Should we tell the others?"  
"No, I wanna keep things quiet for now, while we get ta know each other romantically, so there ain't more pressure, because we might not work out. Ya know there will be pressure. Mikey will wanna know if we can have babies, Don will wanna know if we're bein' careful and Dad might not be happy 'bout this. What if he ain't?"  
"I'd still be with you, Raph. We'd find a way to be together even if it meant leaving."  
"Leave the lair and the guys?"  
"If we had to, yes."  
"I hope that doesn't happen, Leo. This is our home. Our family's here. Everythin' we know and love is here."  
"I know, Raph, but I'd be prepared to do that for you. Leave all I know and make a fresh start."

"Leo," Mikey called from outside the bedroom. "Have you seen Raph? Mona looked pissed and when I asked why, she told me to ask the faggot and she stormed out of the lair."

"I'm right here, Mikey," Raph said. "Ya can come in."  
"What faggot, Raph?" Mikey asked, entering the room. "And why are you in here, dude?"  
"I was sayin' goodbye ta Leo and Mona thought he was makin' moves on me."  
"Oh, so the faggot's Leo?"  
"No, she called both of us that, but it's a mean word, Mikey, so don't use it."  
"That's dumb, bro. You're both straight and you guys are bros, so no way you'd hook up. That'd be so gross," Mikey said, wrinkling his snout in disgust.

"Right!" Raph and Leo said in unison.  
"But then why would she say that?" Mikey asked.

"Ya know scorned women," Raph said. "They make up shit. I was sayin' goodbye ta Leo and she walked in and was jealous, thinkin' Leo was makin' moves on me. That was the final straw for me, after the way she's been treatin' me and I told her we were done, so she called me and Leo faggots."  
"What a bitch, bro. I'm glad you're done with her. Everyone else will be too. I hope we never see her again."  
"Ya won't."  
"I hope your next girlfriend's much nicer, dude. You guys feel like playing video games?"

"No," Leo said. "Raph and I were going to go for a run, Mikey. You can join us if you want."  
"I'll skip it, dudes. Later, bros. I'm so glad you're not going, Raphie. Wouldn't have been the same without you. Sucks that there won't be babies, though. I was looking forward to the babies."

"Then hurry up and find a girl, Mikey," Raph said. "Because I ain't lookin' right now."  
"But you will soon, right? You won't give up on finding love?"  
"I'll look when I'm ready."  
"I'll find you a nice girl, Raphie. Later, dudes," Mikey said, and left the room.

"That was close, Raph," Leo said.  
"Uh huh, and he will look for a girl for me, but I'll get rid of her. Let's go for that run. I could use one and it'll give us time ta be alone."

Raph and Leo ran through the sewers until they were a good distance from the lair and outside Raph's secret place. "Here, Leo," Raph said. "My-now our secret place. No one will find us."

The brothers went inside and Leo sat down on the bed. Raph dug out two beers from the mini-bar and tossed a can at Leo. "Here ya go, Leo," he said, pulling the tab on his and taking a long drink. Wiping the froth from his mouth with the back of his hand, Raph looked at Leo's untouched drink and said, "Ya ain't gonna drink that, Leo?"  
"I don't drink."  
"A sip ain't gonna kill ya, Fearless."  
"I have to be alert at all times, Raph, and alcohol dulls your senses."  
"One sip, Leo. It ain't that bad. One sip."  
Leo hesitated and said, "Okay. One." He pulled the tab from his can and took a small sip. Grimacing at the taste, he said, "How can you like that? It's awful."  
"It's not so bad, Leo. Much nicer than all that mint tea ya drink."  
"How would you know? You've never tried it."  
"Gut feelin'. Let's make a deal. Ya drink the beer and I'll drink yer tea."  
"Ugh. Okay," Leo said, taking another sip and trying not to make a face. "You going to sit down?"  
"Yeah," Raph said, taking Leo's drink, setting his and Leo's on a table and sitting down next to him.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Raph said, "Now what, Leo?"  
"I don't know. We talk, I guess. See what we have in common."  
"We don't have that much in common, except we're both stubborn, passionate and love our family."  
"It's a start, right? Did you and Mona have much in common?"  
"Lookin' back, I guess not. How do ya want me ta be?"  
"Yourself, Raph. I like you for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I'd never ask you to change."  
"Same here, but how do gay guys act? The ones I see on TV are all like wimps and geeky. That ain't me."  
"I don't know. This is new to me too, Raph."  
"So we just muddle our way through things."  
"I suppose so. Was it awkward with you and Mona?"  
"We didn't really talk, Leo. We made out and fooled around. I ain't a huge talker and it worked for me."  
"And now? You just want to fool around?"  
Raph shook his head. "No, I wanna know what makes ya tick and get ta know the side of ya I knew when we were kids. The Leo, who could just be himself and was my best friend, without all the leadership crap. I know I come across as someone who's brash and who just wants a mindless screw, but I don't want that with ya, Leo, although I'm deeply attracted ta ya and I wanna fuck ya right now and claim ya."  
"I want you to be my Alpha and claim me again. Make me churr and yell out your name. You drive me insane. It's all I can do right now to keep my hands off of you."  
Raph chuckled and said, "Same here, but I ain't gonna fuck ya now. We're gonna take things slowly. And I'm gonna court ya, Leo. Fuckin' is fun, but we need ta find common ground too, otherwise that's all we got."  
"Court me?"  
Raph blushed and said, "Yeah. Romance and all that shit. Tonight if we can get away, I'm gonna take ya out, so be ready by nine."  
Leo smiled and said, "I can't wait to see what you've planned."  
"Ya will love it and if ya don't, I'll be surprised, given that yer a sentimental bastard."  
Leo grinned and said, "You have such a way with words, Raph. Don't ever change."  
"I won't. What shall we talk 'bout?"  
"What is your biggest fear?"

Leo's phone rang. Sighing, he answered and said, "Yes, Don?"  
"Dad wants us to put in extra practice, so you guys need to come home. And, I have to ask, why are you spending time with Raph? Yesterday, you told me he drives you insane and you wouldn't spend time with him if he were the last turtle alive."  
"I want to get on better with him. Is that so wrong, Don?"  
"No, it would make things less tense at the lair if you guys got along. So, when will you back?"  
"Forty minutes. Give or take."

Leo disconnected the call and said, "Raph, Sensei wants us to put in extra practice, so we have to go now."  
"Figures, but I'm gonna leave ya with somethin' ta think about until tonight," Raph said huskily. He wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, drawing Leo closer to him and kissing him deeply; their plastrons pressed up against each other, making both of them rumble in pleasure at the sensation. Tongues explored mouths, as hands roamed and the kissing soon became more passionate. They broke apart a couple of minutes later, panting. "We'd better go," Raph said breathlessly. "But that was a taster of what it'll be like with me."  
"If we don't go now, I'm going to lose my self-control and drop down."  
"Me too. Come on, Fearless," Raph said, taking Leo's hand, and they left the chamber, still holding hands.

As they walked home, Raph thought, I never pictured myself with a guy, but I like it and I like that it's with Leo. He's hot, smart, caring, strong, brave, loves the family and I think we could make things work. I can't wait until tonight.


	6. Unsubtle Raph

Leo and Raph arrived home to be met by Don. "Had a great run?" Don asked, noticing how closely his brothers stood next to one another. "You were gone a long time."  
"Yes," Leo said quickly, moving away from Raph and trying not to flush. "Where's Sensei? In the dojo?"  
"No. Change of plans. Sensei's in his room getting ready for his date."

"Date?" Raph asked in surprise. "Dad has a date? Since when, Don?"  
"Forget I said anything. Should have said Sensei has plans. Got to go!"  
"How come he never told me?"  
"You can't keep secrets, Raph, with that big mouth of yours. Dad didn't want Mikey or you to know, because one you can't keep secrets and would tell everyone and two, Mikey would get too excited and go on about the woman being a possible mom, so he only told me and Leo. I shouldn't have said anything!"  
"I can too!" Raph snarled, baring his teeth. "Like I never told Leo it was ya who spilled coffee on his favorite book. Oops!" Raph said, clapping a hand to his mouth.  
"Exactly! Just proved my point," Don said, moving away towards the kitchen, out of Leo's reach. "Maybe someday you can use your big mouth for something useful, Raph!" Don said, and winked.  
"What do ya mean?" Raph demanded, crossing his arms.

"Come back here, Don!" Leo said crossly. "It was who you who spilled coffee on my book? You said it was Mikey and he said it was. Why would he do that if he wasn't to blame?"  
"I bribed him with comic books. And I think you know what I mean, Raph. Something nice and big and juicy to fill you up!"

"Don, I'm gonna smack ya. That's sick…" Raph snarled, advancing towards him.  
"Earlier, you guys were so weirded out around one another and it all makes sense now. You guys are into one another and I'm happy for you. Everyone deserves a shot at love. We were raised as brothers, but we don't know for sure if we are and even if we are, turtles mate with their siblings in the wild. It's normal. Just don't let me hear you!"

"So if me and Raph were mates, Don, you'd be fine with it?" Leo asked.  
"Anything is preferable than that horrible Salamandarian. Do I understand two guys liking one another? In our environment, it was bound to happen. I mean, we're mutant turtles and all we have is one another and not likely that humans would like us in a romantic way. I can see why you guys fell for each other. Am I weirded out that you're gay and together? Not really. I just want my big brothers to be happy and if it's with each other, great. Just be nice to him, Raph, or I'll kick your butt."

"Like ta see ya try, Don," Raph said, visibly relaxing and putting an arm around Leo's waist "We wanna see how things go and if yer happy with it, that makes things easier. Do ya think Dad and Mikey will be okay with it?"

"Okay with what?" Mikey asked, entering the room. His eyes landed on his older brothers, who'd quickly pulled apart.  
"Uh, nothing,"Leo said, clearing his throat.  
"Oh, okay…"

"No, it's not okay," Raph said, glaring at Leo. "Seein' as Don knows, Mikey should too. Better ta get it out there. Mikey, me and Leo are in love and datin'."  
Mikey looked at them incredulously. Then he doubled up, laughing so hard his eyes watered. "You're having me on! You and Leo. That's funny, dude. You really got me! Nice one."  
"It's not a joke, Mikey," Raph said, slinging an arm around Leo's waist and kissing his cheek. "We're datin' and bein' with him's the best thing that ever happened ta me. I love him and he loves me and we're…"  
"You're sick, bro!" Mikey said, finally realizing that no one else was laughing. "You and Leo? Gross. You're brothers. How can you do that? I'm going to puke! You screwing one another?"  
"Obviously!" Raph said, disliking the way Mikey looked at him like he was a piece of shit. "We fuck. That's what lovers do? Got a problem with it?"  
"Is it consensual?"  
"Ya suggestin' I forced Leo into this?" Raph demanded, his eyes flinty.  
"Yes. It's the kind of thing you would do! Leo was always into girls!  
"I ain't a rapist. It was consensual, wasn't it, Leo?"

"Yes!" Leo said. "We love one another, Mikey, and we're happy."  
"Gross," Mikey said disgustedly, wrinkling his snout. He stormed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Way to go, Raph," Leo said crossly. "You know Mikey needs to be told things in a gentle manner."  
"And how was I supposed ta tell him gently that his big bros are fuckin'?" Raph snapped. "There was no easy way ta tell him, Leo!"

Leaving his arguing brothers, Don ran after Mikey and found him curled up on his bed, his sobbing muffled by a pillow. "Mikey," Don said gently, sitting down on the bed. "It's Don. Talk to me."  
"Go away, Donnie. I want to be by myself."  
"No. Mikey. Sit up and listen to me. Please."  
Mikey reluctantly sat up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Don patted his arm and said, "It must have been a huge shock to you knowing our brothers are an item. Raph could have said it better, but then he never went to subtlety school."  
"How can they date each other, Don? They're guys and bros. It's wrong. Incest."  
"Conventional society dictates that, Mikey, and humans do, but we aren't humans, and there's no proof we're related. Even if we were related, turtles in the wild mate with their siblings. It's normal."  
"Gross. You know I used to look up to Raph and Leo, but I can't now, knowing that they're screwing one another. I can't look at them the same way."  
"They're still the same guys, Mikey, and will always be our brothers. They're just in love and who are we to deny them love? As a mutant turtle, you know how hard it is to find love. We should be happy for them that they found it even if it is with each other."  
"I know, but it's so strange, bro. Leo and Raph. They're such an unlikely couple."  
"They're more alike than we think and they could make it, Mikey. They'd be happy for you if you found love."  
"Hey, Don. Do you think we'll find love?"  
"I don't know, Mikey."  
"But we could?" Mikey asked hopefully.  
"It's possible, but…"  
"Donnie, what do I say to the guys? They'll be mad I flipped."  
"Tell them that you need time to warm up to the idea, but you love them and that'll never change."  
"You sure they won't be mad?"  
"I'm sure. They love you, Mikey, and no matter what happens, they always will. Let's go."

Raph and Leo had stopped arguing and were watching a movie. "Ya think that will ever be us, Leo?" Raph asked, as he watched a couple coo over their new born baby.

"No, we're both males, Raph. It's impossible."  
"Technically a guy can carry a baby, but not ta full term."  
"I know, but I…We're mutants, Raph, and even if we were able to have babies, it would be unfair to them. What kind of life could we give them? Not the one they deserve. You know that."  
"It would have been nice ta have had a baby with ya, Leo. Someone ta fuss over and play with, teach ninjitsu."  
"You can teach April and Casey's kids."  
"Not the same," Raph said, and sighed. "Maybe we could talk ta Don and he could help us have a baby."  
"No. It would be selfish to have a baby, Raph…"  
"I'd let Don implant me with whatever ta have the baby and ya know how much I hate needles, Leo. But I'd do that, so we could have our family."  
"I don't want kids, Raph. For the reason I explained. If you can't deal with that, you should find someone who wants kids. There's always Irma."  
Raph shuddered at the thought and said, "Ugh! Ya had ta mention her."  
"She's the only available girl."  
"I wouldn't be with her if there was no one else on earth. Leo, I thought a kid would be nice, but if it means losin' ya, I don't want that. Yer the most important person in my life and as long as I have ya, I'll be happy."  
"You sure?"  
"I am."

Leo kissed him tenderly and said, "Think of all the benefits of not having kids, Raph. No diapers to change, no screaming infants, we can sleep in sometimes, fuck as much as like."  
"Did ya say fuck?" Raph asked, and smirked. "I love it when ya talk dirty, Fearless. Sounds so good comin' from ya. God, my shell feels tight. I wanna rut ya so bad right here. See what ya do ta me?"  
"Let's…."

Leo's sentence was cut off by Don and Mikey's entrance. "I have something to say, bros," Mikey said nervously, shuffling his feet. Leo had reached for Raph's hand and was clutching it. "Firstly," Mikey said. "I owe you an apology, bros. I was wrong to have reacted the way I did, but I was shocked. I never expected you two to…It's going to take me some time to adjust, but I want to say that I love you and I always will. You're my big bros and nothing will change that."

Raph and Leo grinned, stood up and pulled him and Donnie into a group hug. When they'd pulled apart, Mikey quipped, "So who tops in bed, Raph? You or Leo?"  
"Me of course," Raph said, watching his mate flush. "And that's the way Leo likes it. Ain't it, Leo?"

"Isn't it time to make dinner?" Leo asked. "And you're wrong, Raphie. I seem to recall you said you wanted to bottom next time and be my omega." Raph's cheeks reddened and his brothers snickered.

"What's this about topping in bed, Raphael?" Splinter asked, entering the lounge. "You and Leonardo?" The TV had been loud, so he hadn't heard the squabbling, but only the last comments.

"Gosh, is that the time?" Mikey said. "I need to make dinner."  
"Have to check on my experiment," Don said. "Um, later."

"Have to fix my bike…"Raph began, his cheeks even redder.  
"Need to water my bonsai," Leo said nervously, trying to make a beeline for his room.

"Silence!" Splinter boomed. "No one leaves until my question's been answered. "Are you and Leonardo having sex, Raphael?"  
"I love Leo with all of my heart, Sensei, and he loves me."  
"Your brother, Leonardo?"

"We don't know for sure if we're related, Sensei," Don said.  
"You were raised as brothers, but this doesn't come as a total shock to me. You boys have always been affectionate with one another, but, Raphael, I thought you were with Mona Lisa."

"We broke up, Sensei," Raph said. "I realized she wasn't for me and she didn't love me. It was all 'bout control for her. I love Leo. I always have. He makes me happy and says that I make him happy."  
"Does he, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Yes," Leo said, and smiled. "So happy, Sensei. We want to be together and nothing would make us happier than having your blessing."  
Splinter stroked his whiskers thoughtfully and said, "As long as this relationship does not affect the team in a negative way, I give you my blessing, my sons."  
"Really, Dad?" Leo said excitedly, failing to hide his happiness. "It won't, Dad."  
"Yes," Splinter said. "I do not understand two males loving one another, but you are my sons and I will always love you no matter what. If you have found happiness with one another, as a father, I am happy. Being mutants, it's not easy to find love. On that note. Always be honest with one another and communicate and never go to bed angry. I love you, my sons." Splinter opened his arms wide and he, Raph and Leo had a group hug.

Tears shining in his eyes and with his arms around Raph's waist, Leo said, "Thank you, Dad."  
"Thanks, Dad," Raph said, choking back a sob.

Splinter smiled and said, "I have to finish some correspondence. I'll see you in a bit."

"Aww, that was so sweet," Mikey said, and took a long swig of soda from a can on the coffee table. "You got Dad's blessing, bros. What you going to do now, Raph?"  
"Fuck each other's brains out," Raph said, and smirked as Mikey snorted soda from his nose. Raph chuckled, and led an embarrassed Leo to his room, shutting the door behind them.


	7. Raph and Leo's first date

Inside Raph's bedroom, he and Leo sat on the bed, staring at one another. "What now, Leo?" Raph asked. "We got Dad's blessin'. What next?"  
"I need to tell you something and I hope you won't hate me."  
"Leo, I could never hate ya," Raph said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "We have our fights, but I don't hate ya. How could anyone hate someone as incredible as ya?"  
Leo blushed and said, "After we happened…." Leo paused. How do I tell him I was raped, he thought? How? What if Raph says it was my fault and abandons me? No, I have to tell him.  
"What?" Raph asked, sensing Leo was going to tell him something very important that could possibly be a game changer in their new relationship. "Whatever it is, Leo, we'll work it out, okay?"  
"Dark Leo visited me and he... I never wanted it, Raph. I fought, but I was no match and he…He hurt me badly and I hoped it was a nightmare, but when I woke up the next morning, I was sore as hell and…I feel like such a weakling. He violated me and I couldn't do anything," Leo said, blinking back tears.  
Rage filled Raph at the thought of his mate being abused and he clenched his fists angrily. "I'm gonna kill him, Leo. How the fuck did he get inside the lair? Thought Don had extra security since that kid nearly snuck in here last month."  
"I don't know," Leo said in a tired voice. "Do you blame me for being weak? Is it my fault?"

Raph wasn't good at words and used actions to show how he felt. He pressed his lips against Leo's, cupped Leo's face with one hand and stroked it with the other. "No, Leo," he said. "It wasn't yer fault and I ain't mad at ya. It was that bastard's and when I see him, I'm gonna kill him, okay? I love ya and we're gonna get through this together."  
Leo smiled at him through his tears and said, "I was so worried you'd leave me."  
"Why would I? Ain't like ya threw yerself at him. Rape is never anyone's fault, Leo, and wasn't yers."  
"The only consolation I take from it is that I can't have babies. I wouldn't be able to care for it, Raphie. I'd keep seeing that bastard's face in it and be reminded of all that happened."  
"And if it were ours? Would ya feel the same way?"  
"We can't have babies."  
"But if we could? Our baby would be conceived in love, Leo. Wouldn't ya be happy ta have one? I know I would be."  
"No. Bringing a child into the world in our circumstances is selfish, Raph. It wouldn't have a life like it deserved."  
"I'd do my best for the baby ta ensure she or he had all they needed."  
"You can't even clean your room or do the chores and you still throw tantrums when you're pissed at something or someone. How could you care for a baby? No, it's better we can't have kids at all. Don't look at me like that, Raphie. You know I'm right."  
No, yer wrong, Raph thought. I could care for a baby and I would.

"What are you thinking, Raphie? You look deep in thought," Leo said, studying his mate.  
"I was thinkin' how much I love ya and that ya need ta get ready if we're still gonna have our date tonight."  
Leo smiled and said, "So we're still together?"  
"We were never apart, Leo," Raph said, and kissed him. "Go get ready."

Donnie knocked on the door and entered. "So where you taking, Leo, Raph?"  
"Script concert in the park."  
"I'm sure he'll love it. You should take him to the new pizzeria on Hudson Avenue afterwards."  
"Good idea. Thanks, Donnie."  
"Okay. See you in a bit."

Raph was dressing when his T-phone rang. "Hi?"  
"Donnie, I'm so glad I got you," eighteen-year-old Irma said.  
"It's Raphael."  
"Oops. Must have dialed the wrong number. Can we talk?"  
"I'm kinda busy…"  
"So anyway, my boyfriend dumped me."  
What a surprise, Raph thought sarcastically. That's the sixth one this month. "Sorry, Irma."  
"I thought he was the one. Really. He was so dreamy and hot and he said I was pretty."  
"Guys will say anythin' ta get a girl in bed. Don't ya know that? Ya were just a booty call, Irma. Just like all the others. Ya act desperate and guys dig that when yer easy and all they want is a fuck."  
"I'm not desperate!"  
"Ya act it and then ya get all clingy and shit. Guys hate it. Did ya start talkin' marriage and babies?"  
"It came up maybe three times," Irma sniffed.  
"There ya go. Ya know a guy like five minutes and yer talkin' serious shit. Why can't ya just relax and have fun and see how things go?"  
"Since when are you the relationship expert, Raphael?" Irma snapped. "You've never even had a girlfriend."  
"Ya know shit 'bout me and I'm no expert. But I know what turns a guy off, because I am one. Gotta go. Got a date."  
"You have a date? Oh, tell me more!"  
"Irma, the next guy ya meet, don't be so clingy and pushy and desperate. Just be different and have fun."  
"I will. So tell me about your date. Do I know her?"  
"Yeah. He's five foot two, forest green and has the most amazin' sapphire eyes!"  
Irma laughed. "You and Leo? Really?"  
"I shouldn't have told ya!"  
"That's nice, Raph. Honest. If I can't find love, may as well be you guys. Will you and Leo come around later? I could use some company."  
"We might. Later, Irma, and don't call that guy begging him back, okay? Ya do deserve better."  
"Later, Raphael."

Raph finished dressing. Then he went to the lounge, where Leo was chatting to Don and Mikey. "Sorry for takin' so long, Leo," Raph said. "I got a call. Donnie, call Irma. She accidentally phoned me and needs a chat."  
"Okay. Poor girl got dumped again, huh?"  
"Yeah. Now's yer chance ta make a move, genius. We all know ya like her."  
Don reddened and said, "Ya think she will go out with me?"  
"She'd go out with a hunk of cheese if it asked her, so yeah."  
"Gosh. Thanks, Raph. You really know how to stoke a guy's ego."  
"I try," Raph said, and snickered. "But seriously, ya guys have always liked one another. Do it."  
"Maybe I will. Have fun and don't talk to strangers."  
"Yeah, Dad," Raph said, giving him a mock salute.

"Wear condoms," Mikey called, as Raph and Leo left. "Dad would say have sex safe!"

"So where to now, Raphie?" Leo asked, as they walked, holding hands. "It's late."  
"It's only ten, Leo. We got plenty of time. Ya like the Script?"  
"Who?"  
"Irish band. There's a festival on in the park and they're supposed to be on stage in twenty minutes, If we hurry, we'll catch them."  
"Like this?"  
"I got a plan. Just come."

Leo followed his mate to the park. They climbed up a Yellowwood tree and gazed down at the massive crowd ."When's it starting, Raphie?" Leo asked.

Before Raph could comment, the music started and the crowd began singing "Good Ol' Days', which was quickly followed by more of their hits. Leo hummed softly, his eyes closed, enjoying the music. Raph watched him and thought, he looks so beautiful, so serene, calm and happy. This was a great idea. We'll have ta go ta more concerts.

"And this one is for Leonardo and Raphael," the lead singer said into his microphone. "Special request. If you're here, I hope you love it considering you're such huge fans."

The song, "Never Seen Anyone Quite Like You" began playing and the crowd sang along.

"You planned this, didn't you, Raph?" Leo said, opening his eyes  
"Honest. I had no idea," Raph said, reddening. "Donnie or Mikey must have called them. I told Donnie I was takin' ya here."  
"Doesn't matter. I love it."  
"Ya do?"  
"I love this. It's so…romantic. Thanks, Raph."

As the lead singer sang the chorus, Leo kissed Raph gently and tugged his bandana tails to deepen the kiss. "It's true, though," Leo said, when they broke apart.  
"What?"  
"I've never seen anyone like you, Raphie. You're sensational and I love you."  
Raph flushed and said, "I feel the same way and I love ya, Leo."

They kissed again, more passionately, trying to keep their balance. When the show was over, Raph said, "We're goin' backstage."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No, I just wanna say hi and thanks ta them. Come on, Leo!"

They managed to get backstage, sneaking past security and stopping outside a door. "This is the lead singer's room, Leo," Raph said, knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?" the lead singer asked.  
"The pizza guy."  
"Oh, right."

The lead singer opened the door and stared down at the turtles. "You're not the pizza guy," he said, taking in the trench coats and fedoras."  
"Nope," Raph said. "Look, just let us in for five minutes. We just wanna have a quick chat. Please. We're Leonardo and Raphael."  
"Uh, I guess. But I have to meet my bandmates soon, so don't be long."

They went inside and Raph and Leo revealed their true selves, feeling the guy could be trusted.  
"You're turtles?" he said in shock.  
"Yeah," Raph said. "Please don't yell. We mean no harm. We just wanna say thanks for honorin' that request. Meant a lot ta me and Leo."  
"Sure."

There was a knock at the door. "Pizza guy."  
"Coming," the lead singer said, opening the door, taking the pizza and paying the guy. Raph and Leo hid behind the sofa. When the lead singer closed the door, he couldn't see the guys. "You're safe," he said. "Was just the pizza guy."

Leo and Raph came out from behind the sofa and Raph was about to speak when the lead singer's phone rang. "Yeah? I'll be out in forty," he said. "Food arrived. You coming? Okay. Catch you just now."  
"Change of plans. My bandmates have gone to get food and the pizza arrived, so I'd hate to let it go to waste. Want to join me?"  
"Really?" Leo asked.  
"Sure. Pull up a chair. Beer?"  
"We're not allowed alcohol."  
"You're kids?"

"Teenagers," Raph said. "I'm fifteen and Leo's sixteen."  
"Ah," the leader said. "I have soda. Is that okay?"  
"Perfect, thanks."

They chatted for a long time. Then the lead singer glanced at his watch and said, "Been over an hour. I should go. But first, I've got stuff for you. Signed photos and CD's and free backstage passes when I'm next in town. Meet me then and maybe this time we can go out."  
"Wow. Really?" Raph asked.  
"Yes."  
"Thank ya so much. This has been the best night ever. Can ya sign this 'Ta Irma?'  
"Sure," he said, signing the photo. "It was lovely meeting you and Leo, Raph. I'm sorry the humans give you such a tough time. You're cool and consider me your friend. If you ever want to talk or need help, call me."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes," he said, giving his private number to the brothers.

Leo and Raph left a few minutes later, laden with the memorabilia. They stopped briefly at Irma's and slid her autographed photo through the mail slot. Then they went home. "This was the best night ever, Raphie," Leo said.  
"We have so many more ta come, Leo. I love ya."  
"Love you more."

They arrived home, went to Leo's bedroom, placed the memorabilia on the desk, undressed, and crawled into bed, pressed up against each other, faces inches apart. Raph cupped Leo's cheek and said, "I meant all I said, Leo. I love ya so much and I'll always do my best ta make ya happy."  
"You already do, Raphie. I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

They kissed passionately and then they lay down to sleep, both confident their relationship would work out. Little did they know, a game changer would soon occur.

 **A/N If you haven't listened to the Script, do so. They're amazing. I wasn't sure if I could use the lead singer's name, because he isn't fictional, but if you love the Script, you'll know who I mean.**

 **I've seen them in concert twice and each time has been phenomenal! Incredible how terrific three guys from Dublin have done. They even beat U2 for an award one year!**

 **Never Seen Anyone Quite Like You is so beautiful, I'm using it in another story sometime**!


	8. Unexpected revelations

The next morning, Raph woke at six a.m. and listened to Leo's gentle snoring beside him. I still can't believe that gorgeous creature's my mate, Raph thought, staring at Leo. He's so perfect and he's mine and I love him so much. He snuggled up to Leo, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his distinctive smell of sandalwood mixed with musk that always drove Raph wild with desire. If I have ta be honest, Raph thought. Everythin' 'bout Fearless makes me wanna drop down. From his cute, little tail ta his adorable ass. He's sheer perfection. He'd hate ta be called beautiful, but he is. Breath taking and I could look at him forever and not tire of it. If Dark Leo or anyone else tries ta hurt my mate, I'll kill them. Raph nuzzled more into Leo and wrapped his arms around him. "Morning," Leo said sleepily, his eyes still closed. "Is it time to get up yet, Raphie?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna."

"Me either. I could stay like this all day. You're so nice and warm."

"Ya too," Raph said and pressed a kiss to his neck. "But we have ta. There's trainin' and then the chores and…"

The door suddenly burst open and Mikey ran inside looking like he was about to burst with excitement. "Oops," he said apologetically, upon seeing the couple. "I thought only Leo was going to be in here, dudes."

"It's fine, Mikey," Leo said, pulling away from Raph and sitting up. "What is it?"

"Better be good," Raph huffed.

Mikey cleared his throat and said, "April's here and she has some news to tell us about her and Irma. Big news."

"Irma's probably got another boyfriend, Mikey," Raph quipped and rolled his eyes. "And maybe April got that promotion she wanted."

"I don't know, but I wanna find out. Hurry up," Mikey said, and ran out of the room.

Leo and Raph quickly dressed and Leo said, "Thanks again for an incredible evening, Raphie."

"Yer welcome, Leo," Raph said, and kissed his lips. "I had a blast too."

"Guys!" Mikey called from the lounge.

"Geez, what a nag," Raph said irritably. "Come on, Fearless."

XXX

Once they were all settled in the lounge, April said. "I have a huge favor to ask you. Well, Irma and I both do."

"What is it, April?" Leo asked from his seat beside Raph on the couch.

"Well, Irma and I both got evicted and fired from our jobs, so can we please stay with you guys?"

"How long are ya talkin'?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, Raphie," April said, using his childhood nickname. Raph tried not to scowl. He didn't mind it if his family used it, but other people, not so much. "A couple months until we have enough money. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, we have nowhere else to go and me and Casey called off the wedding, as you know, so….Please," April said, turning puppy dog eyes on her friends. "We won't be a problem and it'll be cool seeing each other all the time. We can play video games, watch movies and hang. What do you think, Raphie?" the red head asked, blatantly admiring his muscular body and playing with her hair flirtatiously.

"Ain't just my decision. Guys, what do ya think?"

April's ogling hadn't gone unnoticed by Leo. "It's ultimately Dad's decision, but I don't see why not. As long as you understand some things are off limits," he said, taking Raph's hand in his. "Do you understand, April?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean. I assumed Raphie was single."

"It would be lovely having a girl here, Leo," Mikey said, staring at the redhead dreamily. He had a huge crush on her. "Please."

"I'll go consult Dad."

When Leo had left, April said, "How long have you been together, Raphie?"

"Some time."

"They're happy together, April," Don said. "When is Irma coming?"

"On her way here. Oh, speak of the devil," April said, as Irma entered the lair, laden with suitcases.

"That's my lot of stuff," Irma announced wearily, dumping her cases onto the floor and sinking onto the couch beside Raph. "Oh, hey, guys. Did April tell you our news?"

"Yeah," Don said, staring at Irma dreamily. "Leo's gone to check with Dad, but it should be fine."

"How are things going with Leo, Raph? Done the deed yet?" Irma asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Raph reddened and said, "Things are great, Irma. I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

"I'm happy for you," Irma said. "It's kind of sweet that such a grumpypuss like yourself has found love, but if things don't work out, be sure to give me a call," Irma added and winked.

"Now why would I do that when Donnie boy here likes ya?"

"Raph…." Don began, his cheeks flushed.

"Look, yer single, she's perpetually single. Ask her out. What are ya gonna lose?"

"Yeah," Mikey piped up. "Ask her out, dude. She has the hots for you."

"Um, no, I don't," Irma said, playing with her hands nervously. "I like someone else. Donnie, I'm sorry. I like you, but… Oh, shit. I feel dreadful…"

"I'll be in my lab," Don said, getting up and rushing towards it, as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I hope it ain't me ya like," Raph hissed. "Because I ain't gonna fall for ya, Irma."

Leo entered the room with Splinter and Irma's eyes landed on Leo, her face lighting up.

Raph saw it and mumbled angrily, "I get it."

"Good morning," Splinter said, nodding at April and Irma. "Leonardo has informed me that you need a place to stay."

"Yes," April said. "We won't be a nuisance."

"My child, you are family and could never be a nuisance. Michelangelo will bunk with Donatello and Raphael will be more than happy to share with Leonardo, I am sure," Splinter said with a sly smile. "Sorted. Please make yourselves at home. I will be in my room if you need me."

"Thank you, Sensei," April said and bowed.

Irma bowed and said, "Thank you, Mr. Hamato."

"You're welcome," Splinter said and left the room.

There was thick tension and Raph broke it by saying, "News flash, Leo. Donnie's cryin' in his lab. He thought Irma liked him, but she's got the hots for ya."

Irma ducked her face in embarrassment, as Leo looked at her. "I like Leo, yes, but I wouldn't do anything to cause trouble, Raphael, and when I winked earlier and said you should call me, I was joking. As much as I would love a guy, I wouldn't want to get one at the cost of someone else's relationship. Believe me."

"Neither would I," April lied. "I like Raph, but I won't interfere, Leo, and I'm happy for you."

"What about me?" Mikey asked sadly. "Don't you like me, April?"

"You're a cutie," April said. "Anyway, I think I will go pack away my clothes. Come along, Irma."

When the girls had gone, Mikey said, "It's not fair. You guys are dating and the girls like you!"

"What can I say? We're studs," Raph said, and smirked. "Look, Mikey, don't be upset. The right girl or guy…"

"I'm straight, Raph!"

"Girl will come along. Ya just gotta have faith."

"It would be easier if I were human."

"I doubt it," Raph said with a grin. "Ya'd still be a dorky kid and me and Leo would be jocks. Hey, Mikey," Raph added, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't be sad. Ya will find love."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Leo said. "You're a great guy, Mikey. Any girl would be lucky to have you, so keep believing."

"I'll try. You guys want to play some video games?"

"Later," Raph said. "I have ta get some of my clothes, seein' as me and Leo will be now sharin' a room and then me and Leo have somethin' new we wanna try. Ain't that, right, Leo?"

"Eww," Mikey said, wrinkling his snout in disgust and running out of the room, as Leo looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Raph chuckled and said, "That's one way of gettin' rid of him."

"You're so bad," Leo said, looking up at his mate.

"I know," Raph said, and kissed him on the lips. "But ya love me. Help me move my stuff, please."

XXX

Meanwhile, Mikey and Don were in Don's lab. "You okay, Don?" Mikey asked.

"I was foolish to think anyone would love me, Mikey," Don said sadly. "But it looked like Irma did. We have lots in common and she loves science and I thought…"

"I know how you feel, bro. I hoped April felt the same way about me, but she doesn't and likes Raph. It sucks."

"Yeah, it does, but we have to accept it, Mikey. We're not going to find love. There are only four of our kind, including us. Two are taken and I'm not gay."

"Me either. Leo and Raph told me that I should stay positive and love will happen."

"No, Mikey, it won't! This is it for us. Doomed to a life with our right hand. I'm not bitter about Raph and Leo, though. I'm happy for them."

"Do you think things would be different if we were human? You could mix up a batch of the purple stuff and make us human, right?"

"I could in theory, but it could take weeks, months or years, to perfect the mutagen. And it may fail."

"Donnie, I don't want a life with my right hand. I want you to please mix up a batch of mutagen. If it works, we will find girls and go on dates," Mikey said excitedly. "Maybe even have a family of our own someday."

"Okay. But not a word to our brothers, Mikey."

"My lips are sealed," Mikey said and ran a finger across his lips. "Oh, Donnie. I'm so excited. Think of all the fun we're going to have."

Don smiled and said, "I'll try my best, Mikey. Now don't distract me. I need to work."

"I'll just be right here watching," Mikey said, as Don booted up the Web and searched for what he'd need for the mutagen.

I can't wait, Mikey thought, rubbing his hands gleefully. Me and Donnie are going to have the life we've always dreamed of. Human life is going to be so much fun.


	9. Dreams do come true

A few hours passed in silence, while Don worked. Mikey grew bored of watching him and went in search of someone to talk to. Finding Raphael lifting weights in the dojo, he said, "Hey. Where's your better half?"

Without glancing up, Raphael said, "Leo's sleepin."

"In the middle of the day? That's not like him."

"Heh. I guess I wore him out," Raphael said, and smirked.

"Ew!" Mikey said, wrinkling his snout in disgust.

Raphael chuckled and said, "So what's up?"

"If you got a once in a lifetime opportunity, would you take it? Even if it meant leaving everyone you loved behind?"

Raphael set down his weights, stood up, grabbed a towel and towelled himself. "No. My family is everythin' ta me and I wouldn't wanna leave them behind. Why, what opportunity ya talkin' 'bout?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw, Raph. Didn't know you were such a sap," Mikey teased, ignoring the question.

"I may not say it enough, but ya, Leo, and Donnie are my universe and I'd be nothin' without ya guys. I'd be an empty shell of myself. Don't avoid the question, Mikey."

"It's nothing, Raph. I just wondered. That's all."

"Would ya take that opportunity whatever it is and leave us?"

"Um, no. Of course not," Mikey lied.

"Then why are we havin' this convo?"

"I was just curious what you'd do."

"What's up, Mikey? Tell me. Has somethin' happened?"

"Nothing, Raph. I have to go. Promised Donnie I'd help him with an experiment," Mikey said and quickly fled the room.

Raphael shook his head and thought, there's somethin' Mikey ain't tellin' me and I'm gonna find out what it is.

XXX

Mikey went to the lab and said, "How's it going, Donnie?"

"I'm done, Mikey," Don said, holding up a canister of ooze. "But I don't know if it'll work."

"Only one way to find out," Mikey said excitedly. "Throw it on us."

"You sure, Mikey? There's no going back after this and the affects could be permanent."

"Donnie, do it! This is our only chance of getting girlfriends! Are you getting cold feet?"

"No. I'm just... Have you thought of the consequences if we do this?"

"You mean school and stuff? I think it'd be awesome. You're so clever, Donnie, and you'll love school. Being around actual people and learning. Instead of learning on a computer. Maybe you'll go to university. I can go surfing and to the beach. Maybe become a pro surfer. If it's permanent, would it really be so bad?"

"It could mean leaving our family behind, Mikey."

"Raph and Leo might want to be humans too."

"No. Leo would never do that and leave Master Splinter and Raph would never leave Leo. It'll only be us, Mikey. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you, Donnie?"

"I'm conflicted. I want to go to university, but I don't want to leave our brothers."

"Donnie, sometimes one has to be selfish and this is our only chance to do what we want to. Let's take it. We'll still have one another," Mikey said, turning puppy dog eyes on him. "Please."

Don heaved a deep sigh and said, "All right. Here goes nothing." He tossed the mutagen onto them and almost immediately they started feeling strange, as the changes took effect. Three fingers became five, two toes became five, hair developed on their heads and little, fine hairs on their faces and bodies. Their green skins turned pink, their shells disappeared and their turtle bodies were now athletic human ones. Their faces now had noses instead of beaks. The only resemblance of their past selves were their eyes, which had stayed the same.

Mikey squealed in excitement and studied himself in the mirror. "I'm human, Donnie," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "And I have blond hair. I love it! I'm a human. I can't believe it. I'm so happy! Wow. Look at you. You're nearly as hot as me."

Donnie glanced in the mirror and saw he had dark hair and brown eyes and a rather handsome face. Beats being green and scaly, he thought. Mikey's right. This is our chance to explore the world and to be normal teenagers. The question is: how will the others take it?

XXX

Raphael went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out a carton of milk and was chugging it down, when Leo entered the room. "Raph, really. That's gross," he chided. "How many times do I have to tell you not to drink straight from the carton?"

Raphael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, placed the carton back in the fridge, closed it and said with a smirk, "But ya like my spit. We certainly swap enough of it!"

"That's not funny, Raph, and the rest of them don't."

"Aw. Ya need ta lighten up," Raphael said, pulling his lover close, and running his fingers down Leo's plastron and settling it on Leo's tail. He tugged it and a squawk escaped Leo's throat, making Raphael laugh. Leo glared at him and was about to comment, when Irma entered the room. Raphael quickly drew his lover close again and wrapped his arms around him, while sending daggers at the girl and trying to make it clear that Leo was **HIS** and **HIS** alone.

Irma noticed and said, "Hey, guys. Raphael, I meant what I said earlier. I won't meddle in your relationship, so you don't have to stress. Relax." She smiled and added, "Have you seen Donnie? I wanted to talk to him?"

Raphael visibly relaxed his shoulders and said, "He and Mikey are in the lab workin' on an experiment."

"Great. I'll go see if he wants to talk. See you guys later."

"So," Raphael said huskily, sliding his hands down Leo's plastron again and sending shivers down Leo's spine. "Wanna loosen up with me? I got somethin' fun we can do."

"You're incorrigible," Leo said with no trace of malice.

"I know, but ya love me anyway," Raphael said seductively and ground his lower plastron against his brother's, causing a delicious friction that caused a rumble to roll up an embarrassed Leo's throat. "I'll take that as a yes," Raphael said. "Let's go ta yer room and have some fun. I'm gonna fuck ya so good. What do ya say, Fearless?"

Unable to control himself and turned on, Leo slammed his brother up against the wall, pinned his arms behind him and nipped his collarbone, making him moan and turn his head, so Leo had better access to his neck. Leo alternately peppered his neck with bites and kisses and both were soon churring so loudly, they woke up Splinter, who'd been napping in his bedroom.

"I understand you're in a relationship," Splinter said, tapping his cane on the floor, as he stealthily entered the kitchen. "But such amorous displays of affection should be reserved for the bedroom!"

His sons quickly leapt apart and studied the ground, mortified they'd been seen. "I'm sorry, Sensei," Raphael said. "Me and Leo got carried away. We just couldn't help ourselves."

"I was young myself, my sons," Splinter said with a twinkle in his eyes. "And I know what it's like to be in love, but public places are not suitable. I'm trying to sleep. I had a bad night, so if you choose to be amorous in your bedroom, please keep it down."

"Hai, Sensei," Raphael and Leonardo said in unison.

When Splinter had left, Raphael turned to his mate and said, "Does that mean fuckin' on the kitchen table's out?"

"I heard that, Raphael," the aged rat said from outside his bedroom. "I still have excellent hearing. You'd better not."

Raphael cringed and his cheeks reddened, making Leo laugh. "Aw. You're too cute when you blush," Leo teased.

"I'm not blushin'," Raphael huffed. "And we will fuck on the table, but we'll wipe it down, so no one knows."

"You're so dirty, Raph!"

"I am! Now, let's go fuck," Raphael said, and dragged Leo to his room, closing the door behind them.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Irma knocked on the lab door and entered, startled to find two human teenage boys. She shrieked and said, "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Shh, Irma," Mikey said. "It's me and Donnie."

"But you're human. How did that happen?"

"Donnie made some mutagen. Please don't tell anyone," Mikey begged.

"But why did you do it?"

"We want to experience life as normal teenagers," Donnie said. "I want to go university and see the world. I'm tired of being stuck in the sewers and treated as a freak. Mikey is too."

XXX

Inside Leo's bedroom, Raphael and Leo were tangled in the bed sheets and kissing. Leo was on top of Raphael, who upon hearing Irma's scream, broke the kiss and said, "Did ya hear that, Leo?"

"What?"

"It sounded like yellin'."

"Your imagination," Leo said, and swiped Raphael's neck with his tongue. "But I'm going to make you scream, Raph."

"Hey, Leo. There's somethin' I wanna ask."

"Yes?"

"If ya got a chance ta do somethin' that could mean leavin' us all behind, would ya take it? Mikey was askin' earlier. I think he's up ta somethin'. Do ya think he'd leave or Donnie?"

"No, they wouldn't. Least of all Mikey, who wouldn't ever want to leave home. He loves us all so much. Don't worry, Raph. It's probably nothing. And I've thought about it."

"Ya have?" Raphael asked anxiously, his heart hammering in dread.

"Travelling, meeting new people and being a normal teenager would be fantastic, but I couldn't do it. Leave everyone, especially you. Love you too much," Leo whispered, cupping Raphael's cheek. "You're so exquisite. So beautiful. I'm honored you're my mate."

Raphael reddened and said shyly, "I ain't and I'd never leave either."

"You are. Both inside and out. Now, part those gorgeous legs of yours, so I can pound you good."

"Ya don't have ta butter me up ta get what ya want, Leo."

"I wasn't. I'm telling the truth. You're magnificent and I love you."

"Love ya too. Now, fuck me," Raphael said, and parted his legs. "And do it rough. I'm in the mood for it."

"Your wish is my command," Leo said, and got out the lube from the dresser. He poured some onto his fingers and added, "I think you should bottom more. You look stunning beneath me."

"I'll do whatever ya want," Raphael said. "But enough talkin' already! Make me yers! Need ya inside of me!"

Chuckling, Leo sunk his fingers into Raphael's puckered hole and began to prep him.

XXX

Back in the lab, Donnie said, "We're going out. Could you cover for us while we're gone, Irma? Say we're still working on my experiment."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yes."

"I can do that. And Donnie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not your fault, Irma. I should have known that a pretty girl like you could never love a freak like me. Come on, Mikey."

"Yahoo! We're really going!" Mikey said, clapping his hands.

"I am truly sorry, Donnie," Irma said again. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're sweet and funny and smart."

Donnie held up a hand and said, "Please don't say anymore. I get it and even if I'm a human now, you still won't like me, because your heart belongs to Leo. Doesn't matter that he's a freak like I was. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that he makes you feel butterflies and I don't and have never done that for you. Maybe I'll be lucky and will meet someone. A guy can hope. Come, Mikey. We need to get going."

Mikey and Don left the lair without being noticed and climbed up out of the nearest manhole into the bright sunshine, eager to see what new adventures awaited them.


	10. Dark Leo's return

Dark Leo had hidden in the shadows and heard what had gone down between Mona, Raphael and Leo. He followed her to her spaceship nearby and just before she was about to embark, he called out, "Mona Lisa, wait."

Turning around, Mona's jaw dropped when she saw him. "Leonardo, what the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm not Leonardo."

"Excuse me? You look and sound like him. Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"We're identical in looks and sound the same, but I am not him. I'm his dark clone and I'm not a goody two shoes, like Fearless."

"I stand corrected. Question still remains. What do you want?"

"Leonardo and you want Raphael. I can mimic voices. I'll imitate Leonardo and pretend he's in distress. Raphael will rush to his rescue and I'll have a trap set for him. I'll then bring him to your spaceship."

Mona crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you want in return?"

"Access to your powerful weapons after you help me capture Leonardo."

"Done," Mona said, walking to him and extending a hand.

Dark Leo grinned, shook it and said, "Lovely doing business with you."

"What about Mikey and Donnie? Won't they be a nuisance?"

"Nah. They've gone topside and won't be back for some time."

"And Splinter?"

"I can handle an old rat. See you soon," Dark Leo said and sauntered off, whistling, excited that Leo would soon be under his thumb and Raphael would be out of the way for good.

XXX

Dark Leo entered the lair undetected and hid in the broom closet. Through the cracks, he saw Raphael emerge from his bedroom with Leo, arms around each other's' waists and jealousy bubbled in his belly. Not long now, turd, Dark Leo thought furiously. And I'll be rid of you.

"Raph, I'm going for a walk. Want to join me?" Leo asked.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna go on the treadmill a bit and lift some weights."

"All right. I'll be gone about an hour. I'll miss you."

"Not half as much as I'm gonna miss ya," Raphael said, and kissed Leo deeply.

I want to barf, Dark Leo thought. That's so disgustingly sweet. Ugh. Hurry up and go, Leo."

When Leo had gone, Raphael was on the way to his room when Irma and April came out of theirs. "Going to the shops to get a couple things, Raphie," April said. "Want anything?"

"Nah, but thanks for askin'. Have fun."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Oh, and April?"

"What?"

"Lay off callin'me Raphie!"

"But Leo calls you that."

"He's my mate and I don't mind him callin' me that! To ya it's Raph or Raphael!"

"Alll right! No need to be so touchy! Come on, Irma," April said, and dragged her friend out of the lair.

Raphael shook his head angrily, and thought, as he headed to his bedroom, I hope her stay is shorter than she said. She's seriously pissin' me off! Obviously still thinks she's got a chance with me!

XXX

Dark Leo saw a baseball bat in the closet, picked it up and thought, this will come in handy. I think I have to change my plans and I know just how. He stepped out of the closet, headed into Donnie's lab, switched off the mains and smiled, as the room plunged into darkness.

XXX

Raphael was mid lift with his weights, when the lights went out. Fuckin' hell, he thought, carefully settling the weight onto the ground. The power's out. "Donnie! Mikey! Switch on the mains. Guys?" Getting no reply, Raphael carefully picked his way to his door, but ended up tripping over another weight and sprawling onto the ground. Damn it, he groused, as he gingerly stood up. At least I didn't break anythin'. "Donnie? Is anyone home? Guess I have ta go turn on the damn thing. Where's the bloody torch? Fuck. I hate the dark. Maybe I can find my way there without it."

"Raphael? Leonardo, Michelangelo?"Splinter called from his bedroom.

"It's all right, Dad. The power went out. I'm gonna go turn on the switch, okay?" Raphael said.

"Where are your brothers?"

"I think they're out, Sensei. I'll just be a few minutes."

"All right, my son. Need my help?"

"No, Dad," Raphael said, and made his way to the lab, his vision becoming a bit better, as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Entering the lab, Raphael didn't see Dark Leo hiding behind the file cabinet, but as he walked to the mains, he was hit from behind and he heard the sickening crack of his skull and smelt the acrid odor of blood, as it trickled down his face. Turning around slowly, as he felt woozy, he was just able to see his attacker. "Leo," he said in disbelief, trying not to stumble, as the blood flowed. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"I'm not Leo!" Dark Leo said, stepping closer and smashing the bat over Raphael's head again, sending him to the ground, his golden eyes sliding shut, as blood pooled around him. Dark Leo checked his pulse and thought, unconscious. He'll be fine, but he might have an ugly scar.

"Raphael!" Splinter shouted from his room. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Dad," Dark Leo mimicked Raphael to the T, as he dropped the bat onto the floor. "But we're outta electricity. I'm gonna go find April and Irma and see if they'll buy us some, okay? I won't be gone long."

"Be careful, my son."

"Yes, Dad."

Grunting, Dark Leo picked up Raphael and headed to Mona's spaceship, where she stood outside, talking to Sal Commander, who held a bag. "Here you go," Dark Leo said. "As promised."

"His head looks a mess," Mona said, lifting Raphael into her arms. "Is he dead?"

"Unconscious and his wounds will heal. Take him."

"This cub will need bed rest for a while," Sal Commander said. "The weapons you requested are in this bag."

"Thanks," Dark Leo said, taking the bag. "Been awesome doing business with you. Have fun with him."

"He'll get some rest," Mona said. "And then he'll be worked to the bone, like the other slaves. Bye," she added, and, followed by Sal Commander, boarded the ship.

Dark Leo grinned and thought, Leo will soon be mine. All mine. Now to get him. He whistled, as he went back to the lair, thinking of his thick shaft plugged into Leo's hole, Leo writhing beneath him, bound and subservient.

XXX

While Sal Commander steered the ship, Mona stripped Raphael of his gear and mask. You won't need these any more, she thought. You'll be naked and always on display for others to use you as they please. Then she wiped the blood off of his head and wrapped a bandage around it and placed him on a stretcher, taking care to strap him down, just in case he woke up and prevented what she had planned next. Mona reached for a syringe on a desk. She dipped it into a vial containing a concoction that she'd used on all of her slaves and injected Raphael in his arm. When he wakes up, he'll be only too happy to serve me, she thought. And even if he does escape, unless there's a cure, he'll always be mine and in love with me. No one else. Leonardo won't even be a memory, because this drug will also erase all of Raphael's memories. All he'll ever know is me. I can't wait to show him my toy room, Mona thought and chuckled evilly.

 **A/N Thanks for all the support. Sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter out. Thanks for being so patient :)**

 **Will Raphael forget Leo?**


	11. Dark Leo's victory

Meanwhile, Mikey and Donnie were playing video games at an arcade, when two attractive girls approached them. The brown eyed blonde smiled and said, "I'm Heather."

"And I'm Lindsay," the blue eyed brunette said. "We couldn't help noticing you boys. Never seen you here before and we know everyone."

"I'm Mikey," Mikey said, his heart hammering, as he stuck out a hand. "And this is my brother, Donnie." Heather was gorgeous and Mikey couldn't believe she was talking to him! This never would have happened if we hadn't taken the goo, he thought. I don't miss being a turtle and the snide remarks the humans always made. Treating us like freaks.

"Pleased to meet you, Mikey," Heather said and extended a hand to Donnie.

Donnie smiled shyly, shook it and said, "It's lovely meeting you too."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lindsay said , stretching out a hand and Donnie shook it, his heart also pounding.

"You boys got plans today, Mikey?" Heather asked.

"Not really. Thought we'd play some video games and then maybe go for a pizza. You?"

"Well, we're supposed to be at school," Lindsay said. "But it's such a beautiful day, so we thought we'd play hooky and have some fun. We were going to hit the malls later for some retail shopping. How come you aren't at school?"

"We're home schooled," Donnie said. "And we've been working so hard, Dad said we could have a day off."

"Cool. You boys live around here?" Heather asked.

"Manhattan," Mikey said.

"Us too," Lindsay said. "Upper Manhattan. Have you heard of Schneider Technology?"

"Yes," Donnie said. "Who hasn't? They're the only the premier technological company, with ground-breaking developments in security and computing! Only last week, they discovered a new malware that had been causing complications worldwide and have created a new anti-virus. It's to be announced next month."

"I'm impressed you know so much, Donnie," Lindsay said.

"I'm a science and tech geek and my bros call me the Brainiac."

"Cool. Me too. Well, our dad founded the company."

"You into science and tech too, Heather?" Mikey asked.

"No way. So boring. I love shopping, reading and hanging with my pals. I'm not as smart as my sister. She's destined for the Ivy League and wants to become a scientist. She'll achieve it, because anything sis sets her mind to, she gets done," Heather said proudly. "I want to become a fashion designer, so our brother will probably go into the family business. What do you want to do, Mikey?"

"I'm fourteen and dream of becoming a pro surfer. It would be so awesome riding the waves and travelling the world. Donnie's sixteen and plans on becoming a scientist."

"Cool. You'll love Hawaii! Huge waves there and it's spectacular. Sis and I went there last summer. You guys have any other siblings?"

"Two brothers," Donnie said.

"And where are they?" Heather asked.

"At home with dad. They're grounded," Mikey lied, hoping no more questions would be asked about them.

"You live with just your dad?" Lindsay asked. "I'm sorry if I'm prying."

"Mom passed away when Mikey was a baby," Donnie said sadly. "And the rest of us have little to no memories of her."

"I'm so sorry," Lindsay said. "I didn't mean to be nosey."

"It's okay, dudette," Mikey said. "You did nothing wrong. Hey, I was thinking, if you girls aren't too busy today, would you like to hang with us and maybe show us some of your favorite spots? I'm sorry if I'm being forward."

"Not at all," Lindsay said, eyeing Donnie, who blushed at her scrutiny. "That sounds fun. We're only due home at four. What do you think, Heath?"

"Cool," Heather said, linking her arm with Mikey's and making his cheeks redden. "Our car's out front. Linds got her licence two months ago, so she'll drive us. We'll go to the mall, get something to eat and then see what the day brings."

I can't believe this, Donnie thought, as he followed Mikey and the girls to Lindsay's car. We've met girls and they didn't scream or freak out and they like us. Really like us! I'm so happy I could burst. I'm never going back to a turtle again. No more damp and smelly sewers. Only fun and happiness and my dreams can become a reality. Oh, man. If Leo and Raph could see us now, they'd be floored and maybe once they see how happy we are and the possibilities being a human can bring, they'll want to take the ooze too!

XXX

Dark Leo changed his mind about returning to the lair and thought, I'm going to wait in the shadows this short distance from the lair. Leonardo will pass by and I'll shoot him with this nifty paralyzing gun Mona Lisa and her friend gave me. As he waited, he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his obi and wrote in block letters, "Leonardo, ya should know I've been fuckin' someone else. I love him and he's twice the man ya are. I never loved ya. Ya were just sex and someone ta warm my bed. Yer delusional thinkin' it could ever have been love between us. Man, ya should know by now that I don't do feelings and romance. Well, not with ya anyway. Yer a lame, borin' jerk and my guy. Well, he's fun, smart and sexy and I love bein' dominated by him. I'm his omega and it's awesome bein' rutted like an animal. When ya read this, I'll be long gone. Don't look for me. I don't ever wanna see ya again, dipshit. Raphael." Dark Leo grinned, folded the note and placed it in his obi and thought, Leo will believe that, will be heartbroken and will never look for Raphael. Over time, Leo will grow to love me and we'll be so happy. Just me and him forever!

An hour later, Leo headed back to the lair, and seeing him, Dark Leo pulled out his paralyzing gun and aimed it at Leo, hitting him in his right leg. Leo immediately crumpled to the ground, his eyes sliding shut, not knowing what had hit him. Dark Leo beamed, picked him up in his strong arms and ran through the tunnels until he was near his chamber. Then, after going inside, he undressed Leo, strapped him down to a stretcher and waited for him to wake up.

XXX

A few hours later, Leo stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello, handsome," Dark Leo said. "Miss me?"

"Go to fucking hell!" Leo hissed, sapphire eyes blazing, and tried to move, but finding himself unable to, he added, "Let me fucking loose this instant."

"I don't think so, Leo. And such vulgarity," Dark Leo said and tutted. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Splinter would be too."

"Let me go!"

"No, my petal," Dark Leo said, bending down. "Not going to happen. You're my mate, Leo. Not Raphael's."

"My brothers will find me and Raphael will kick your ass!"

"I don't think so," Dark Leo said evilly. He took out the note and said, "I was in your lair when I came across this note. It's in Raphael's handwriting. Block letters and all. Poor sap couldn't be bothered to write legibly, but writing was never his forte. It was yours and you write so beautifully in your cursive handwriting. Such excellent penmanship. Anyway, getting back on track, this is what your ex wrote, because after hearing this, I doubt you'd want him back. I certainly wouldn't want a cheater."

"Raphael would never cheat. He loves me."

Dark Leo snorted contemptuously, read the note aloud, showed it to Leo and said, "There you go, Leo. In his own words."

Blinking back tears, Leo thought, Raph would never cheat and he loves me. This can't be true. "This letter is bogus," Leo said. "Raph would never cheat or be so callous. I think you wrote this letter and you've done something to Raphael. Where the hell is he?"

"Then why would he write that, Leo? And fact is, you were still just sex to him. He never loved you. Did Raphael tell you about threesomes with Mona and Sal?"

"Come again?"

"See, Leo, I've been hiding in the shadows for months in the lair, watching you boys. I hear things, see things and I've been privy to countless conversations between Raphael, Mona Lisa and Sal. Your brother sent him sexy pics and frequently spoke of how much he enjoyed their dalliances. And of Sal plugging his hole with his tail. Raphael's into domination and being rutted like an animal. He adores it and who better than Sal Commander to be his alpha? He's massive. Raphael slipped out yesterday morning and went to fuck Sal on the ship. Mona was there too and they had a blast, I'm sure. Oh, Leonardo, don't cry, my love. Raphael's not worth it. I'll love you and be here for you always, like you deserve."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, as his heart shattered in two, and tears ran down his cheeks. I've been played, he thought. Raph never loved me. It was just a game. Well, fuck him. I don't need him. He can have the lizards. I'll be all right on my own. Opening his eyes, he met Dark Leo's and said, "Raphael may be gone, but I will never love you and my remaining brothers will look for me and beat you to a pulp."

"I don't think so, Leo. I'm going to leave Raphael's note on the kitchen table and people will just assume you've gone looking for him, which you always do. Get some rest. I'll be using you soon and you will grow to love me."

"I could never love you. You raped me," Leo hissed, his sapphire eyes stony.

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it and you sure did, Leo," Dark Leo said and smiled. "Churring, releasing your pheromones, widening your legs for me. You loved our fucking. I'll see you soon."

Leo thought despondently, as more tears rained down his face, I'm done for. How the hell am I going to get out of this? If my brothers don't find me, this is my life forever. Abuse, unwanted sex and a life with a psychopath!


	12. Best friends

As Leo lay bound to the stretcher, he wept and thought back to a moment in his childhood when he and Raphael were the best of friends.

FLASHBACK: TWELVE YEARS EARLIER

Three-year-old Raphael had woken up in a bad mood and it had only gotten worse. At breakfast, he'd kicked Mikey under the table, made the two-year-old cry, and gotten a stern rebuke from Splinter. After that, he'd played with one of four-year-old Donnie's gadgets and broken it. When Donnie yelled at him for being so careless, Raphael punched him in the face, causing Donnie to shriek. Splinter heard the cries, and finding Donnie in a flood of tears, whirled on his second youngest, his eyes flashing, his tail swishing angrily from side to side and tapping his cane on the ground. "Raphael!" he boomed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ever defiant, Raphael regarded him coolly and said, "Donnie was mean."

"Was not!" Donnie protested, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Raphie knows not to play with my toys and he broke one! I was mad and he hit me."

"Raphael, you are a disgrace," Splinter fumed. "You know not to hit your brothers and to play with their toys. I am cross and tired of your behavior!"

"Fuck off," Raphael growled, his golden eyes blazing.

Splinter's face darkened, he grabbed his rebellious son, picked him up, moved over to the couch, sat down and spanked Raphael's bottom six times. Three on each cheek, as Donnie looked on. An indignant and furious Raphael did not cry, refusing to give his dad that satisfaction. He stoically took his punishment and when Splinter was finished, he stood, his shoulders squared and arms crossed, unrepentant. p

"What have you got to say for yourself, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"What do ya want me ta say?"

"How about sorry?"

"I ain't and yer mean too. I hate ya!" Raphael screamed.

"What's going on, Daddy?" four-year-old Leo asked, entering the lounge. He'd been meditating in the dojo.

Splinter ignored Leo and said, "Go to your bedroom, Raphael. You will stay there all day and you will not have supper."

Raphael stood his ground and said, "No. Ya can't make me!"

"Want to be?" Splinter roared. He darted forward, grabbed Raphael by his arm, dragged him to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Then, he bent him over and spanked him hard with his cane. Four times on each cheek. This time, Raphael did cry out, tears streaming down his cheeks. When he was finished, Splinter studied his sobbing son and said bitterly, "Tears will not help you, Raphael, so cut the crocodile tears. I am tired of your behavior and you will stay here! If I find you outside of your room, I will smack you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

Raphael only wept louder and curled up into a small ball, rocking back and forth, his thumb in his mouth. Something he did when was extremely upset and in dire need of comfort, but there would be none from his dad, who merely looked at him in rage and stormed out, leaving the emerald skinned turtle alone to reflect on his actions. Raphael did not. All he thought was that his dad was nasty and he didn't deserve the hiding he'd received.

XXX

At two-am, Leo woke up and left the room he was sharing with Don and Mikey. Usually, he bunked with Raphael, but because of the latter's behavior, he'd had to move. Leo went into the kitchen and thought, Raphie missed dinner. He must be so hungry. Poor Raphie. I know he was naughty, but Daddy has to understand that Raphie doesn't mean to be. And he's not bad. Leo had left some of his dinner, intending for Raphael to have it, telling Splinter he was full. He was believed, because Leo wasn't a huge eater and Splinter had placed it on a plate in the fridge. Leo opened the fridge, took out the plate and went to his bedroom.

Entering it, Leo saw that his brother was asleep, shell facing the door. "Raphie," he called.

"WEO!" Raphael said, stirring and turning around. "Ya shouldn't be here. Daddy will beat ya."

"I don't care," Leo said, approaching the bed. "I saved some of my dinner for you. Come on and eat. It's not much, though. I'm sorry."

"Ya did that for me?" Raphael asked in surprise.

"Course. You're my best friend, Raphie, and you need to eat."

"Ya sure?" Raphael asked, eyeing the cheese sandwich, as his tummy rumbled. Food was scarce and it was a huge deal that Leo had done that for him, but as little as Leo was, that was him to a T. Always thinking of others, especially Raphael, who was often picked on. He was the smallest, even though he was older than Mikey and he lisped. Donnie made fun of that, but Leo? No, he never made fun of Raphael and gave him the hugs and kisses his shy brother was afraid to ask for, even from their dad. Raphael melted into them and when just he and Leo were together, Raphael would laugh and smile and Leo thought his laughter the best sound in the world.

"Yeah."

"What if Daddy knows that ya did this?"

"I don't care, Raphie. He can hit me, but all that matters is that you get something in your tummy. Eat."

Raphael grinned and said, "Yer the best big brother, Weo. Thank ya." He took the plate, chewed slowly, savoring his meal, and when he was done, said, "Thanks, Weo."

"I'll be back now, Raphie."

Leo took the plate to the sink and returned to the bedroom. "Yer gonna be in trouble if Daddy finds ya here, Weo!" Raphael said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Get in bed, Raphie. Come on. I'll tell you a story."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. Come on."

The brothers climbed into bed and Leo threw his arms around his brother, who nuzzled up to him, his beak in the crook of Leo's neck. "Weo, thank ya again," Raphael said.

"It's okay, Raphie," Leo said and kissed his temple. "I love you and nothing will change that. We're best buds. Forever. You will always have me."

"Ditto, Weo, and I love ya too."

"I get you, Raphie. I do. You don't mean to be naughty."

"Daddy hates me."

"I don't and I never will. We'll go to Japan when we grow up."

"Can we ride horsies?" Raphael asked excitedly.

"Yes and we'll do whatever we want. Now, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time…"

Leo hadn't even gotten through half way of the story, before Raphael's eyes had closed and Leo heard his gentle snoring. Shortly after, he'd fallen asleep too. Splinter hadn't found them in bed together, but he'd found the empty plate in the sink and had reprimanded Leonardo and made him do extra flips. Leo had done his punishment, but he hadn't regretted his actions. His job was to care for and look after his brothers and nothing or anyone would prevent him from doing that, even if he suffered for it.

Back in the present, Leo thought. We should never have become lovers. We should have stayed friends and brothers. I should never have given him my heart. Now our bond as brothers and lovers is shattered forever. There's no way we could mend things. No way in hell that I want him back. Even if he got down on his knees and begged me. All the sadness, betrayal. Too much hurt. He's gone too far. Leonardo, you were so gullible believing his sweet words and promises. Empty words. You're better off without him. And if by chance, he does come back, you act polite in company, but you never ever let your walls down again. He had his chance and he blew it.

When Dark Leo returned a while later, he said, "The note's on the kitchen table, Leo, and people will believe Raphael has left and you went after him."

"Maybe for the immediate future, but after that, my family will go looking for us. Rest assured. They'll scour the tunnels and this city and leave no stone unearthed. And they'll never give up until we're found. Both of us and we're safely home."

"Do you really want Raphael home after his traitorous actions, Leonardo? I wouldn't. Imagine all that hostility, distrust and never ending friction between you two. None of which will be resolved. Your bonds as lovers shattered forever, because of his actions. You and Raphael have had countless epic fights, but this… He's gone too far and you know it. Hurts too much, doesn't it? You hate him for lying to you and causing you heartache after you trusted him. I would. Raphael's a bastard. Do you think he cares that he hurt you? Nope. He's fucking whomever he pleases. The little shit. You're better off without him. Wake up, Leonardo. He's a creep and you allowed yourself to fall for his charms. The only person Raphael has ever cared about is himself. I love you, Leo, and I will show you I do. You'll soon forget about Raphael."

Before Leo could comment, Dark Leo kneed his legs apart and lined his dick up with Leo's entrance. Then, he began thrusting in and out. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, as tears ran down his cheeks, and thought, I don't want this. Want to go home. Someone, please find me!

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews. How is Raph getting along? Has he forgotten Leo?**


	13. Branded

Sometime later after the spaceship had landed and Raphael was carried into the abode Mona and Sal shared, the emerald skinned turtle opened his eyes and, finding himself bound to a stretcher, tried to break free. Unable to, he glanced around the room and his heart pounded in a mixture of dread and excitement, when he saw Mona peering at him. Wow. Who is that gorgeous fox, he wondered? And why am I tied down? Have I been bad? Who am I? Who is she? That is a she, right? Oh, man, my heard hurts thinkin' so much and why does my head hurt anyway? What if she hurts me? Raphael's lower lip trembled, as Mona approached the bed, and he thought, I hope she don't smack me. She is huge. Look at that killer body and muscles. Wow! What a woman!

"Welcome back, cub," Mona said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Should I? Who am I? My head hurts. Why?"

"You have a mild concussion," Mona said, cleansing the wound on his head with a cloth. "Some bad people hurt you. Now, does the name Leonardo mean anything to you?"

Raphael blinked in confusion and said, "No. Should it?"

"How about Michelangelo, Donatello, Casey, Splinter and April?"

"I don't know them. Should I? Who are ya?"

Good, the drug is working, Mona thought in satisfaction. "As to who you are, you are M one hundred and seventy-four. The M designates my name, Mona Lisa, and the numbers represent your prisoner number. Got it?"

"Yes, Mona."

"No. It's Mistress to you, cub, and you will do as I say," Mona said, reaching between Raphael's legs and tugging his tail, making him blush. "Your body belongs to me and you will do as I say or there will be dire consequences. Do I make myself clear, M one hundred and seventy four?"

"Yes, Mistress. Just don't hurt me. I'll be a good cub. I promise. Ya have my word."

It's also made him docile and fearful, Mona thought. Perfect. I doubt I'll have much trouble with him and if I do, I'll beat him into submission. That always works. "What do you think of me?"

"I think yer stunnin', Mistress. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm honored that ya want me, but are we exclusive?"

Mona snorted contemptuously and said, "Cub, I am beautiful and you are ludicrous thinking such a thing. That's not how a slave/Mistress deal works. I am your Mistress and can fuck whomever I please. You will fuck whomever I wish you to. I call the shots and you obey. This isn't love or a romance. It's business on my end. Do you understand?"

"Not really, Mistress. Forgive me. I am stupid."

"Clearly. You fuck me and whomever I wish you to. That's your job. You do that and I will be happy. That's what matters. My happiness. Not yours. You piss me off and I will hit you, maim you and do whatever it takes to make sure you get the damn message that you have no rights and I'm the boss," Mona growled, getting in his face, and making his eyes widen in panic.

"I don't wanna make ya mad, Mistress or ya ta be sad," Raphael said timidly and swallowed hard. Mona was terrifying him and he knew he was powerless to do anything other than obey. She will hurt me bad if I do, he thought. Man, she's scary and yet so incredible. I can't wait for her ta fuck me hard and make me hers. "Yer happiness means the world ta me. Yer wonderful, amazin', and the most fascinatin' bein' I've ever seen. I'm yers forever, sweet Mistress. I'll be good and do everythin' ya want."

"Just remember I am stronger than you, M one hundred and seventy-four. I am tough and I can destroy you. You are weak and inferior to me. You will always address me as Mistress and seek permission to do things. If I decline, you will not ask again. You are an omega, a toy, a low life, a nothing. When we have meals, you only eat after everyone else. You may not interact with the other slaves, except at work. You do not challenge me ever or anyone I assign to dominate you. You will accept everything blindly. That is your lot in life and you will embrace it."

"I see the cub has woken up," Sal said, entering the room and studying Raphael.

"This is Sal, M one hundred and seventy-four," Mona said. "He is my mate and he'll be fucking you too. You will call him Master."

"Yes, Mistress," Raphael said, swallowing hard again and looking at Sal anxiously. He's giant too and could do real damage ta me, he thought. Look at those muscles. Holy crap. I'm small fry compared ta them. Oh, man. I gotta be a good boy and listen and I will. I'll be the best slave and make them happy and they will never hurt me. Master is kinda cute in a way, but not as adorable as Mistress. Look at her toned thighs and ass and her pretty tail. She is a livin' breathin' goddess and I am so blessed she wants me as her slave. Her eyes are jewels and would light up the darkest room and I love how domineerin' she is. I'm a wimp. Her wimp and it's lovely.

"Hello, worm," Sal Commander said, stretching out a hand and patting Raphael's cheek. "Has Mistress told you about the rules you will be following."

"Yes, Master," Raphael said. "I promise I'll be a good boy and will be yer and Mistress' devoted servant."

"Good boy," Sal praised, and pressed his lips to Raphael's, while his hands explored Raphael's body, settling on his slit, which he began to rub.

"Master," Raphael moaned into the kiss, as warmth pooled in his groin and his shell began to feel tight. "Master."

"Drop down, gnat," Mona ordered. "Drop down for your Master."

Sal Commander thrust his tongue into Raphael's mouth and nibbled on his lower lip, as Raphael emitted a loud churr and dropped down into Sal's waiting hands. The Salamandrian grinned and began to pump Raphael's dick, the turtle's moans increasing in volume, as pleasure coursed through his body.

Mona watched Raphael's purple dick become engorged, the thick veins pulsating, as Sal continued to pump him, until with a loud growl, Raphael came, spraying his plastron and Sal Commander's hand with his sticky and salty essence. Dirty boy, Mona thought. But that's how he will always be. Dirty and on display and he will accept it. I can't wait to show him to my pals.

"Good boy," Sal said, removing his hand and looking at the panting turtle.

"Thank ya, Master," Raphael said breathlessly. "That was nice."

"Before we release you and you commence your duties, Mistress and I have a gift for you," Sal said. He nodded at Mona and they left.

Wonder what my present is, Raphael thought. Maybe it's food. I'm so hungry.

When Mona and Sal returned, they were wielding red hot pokers. Staring in abject horror at the objects, Raphael said fearfully, "What is that, Mistress? Is it gonna hurt me?"

"For a second, my creature," Mona said. "That is all. But no pain, no gain and you want to please me and Master, don't you, my cub?"

"Of course, Mistress," Raphael said. "Nothin' makes me happier than seein' ya two happy. It warms my heart and makes me wanna do more."

Without further ado, Mona placed the red poker square onto his plastron, branding him. and causing him to howl, as tears ran down his cheeks. The sickly odor of singed flesh permeated the room and most people would have wanted to gag, but not Mona and Sal. They loved the smell and the wails of their victims. To them, branding was fun. All their victims had been branded. Raphael was number one hundred and seventy-four, but he wouldn't be the last one.

Raphael continued to mewl, as pain coursed through his body. "Make it stop. Please," he begged. "Be merciful. Please."

Mona pulled her poker away, rolled her eyes and said, "You're so weak and spineless. Look at you. Bawling like a girl. Pathetic."

"What a puss," Sal taunted, and pressed his poker to Raphael's right shoulder, causing him to cry out again. "It's just a sign of your devotion to Mistress and I. You really are a spaz."

"Mistress, please stop. It hurts," Raphael pleaded. "Stop the pain. It hurts so bad."

Sal pulled his poker away and the villains examined their handiwork. A giant S for slave was on Raphael's plastron and M174 on his right shoulder. Raphael was branded and unless he had laser surgery, it was permanent. The chances of that happening are nil, Mona thought. It would mean escaping and there's no damn way in hell that'll happen. Not with me, Sal, our guards and weapons. Raphael is branded forever. The boy will grow to love his new markings and see it as a sign of his love and devotion to me and Sal. Just like my other slaves do. Even that fox girl, who was so strong willed when we kidnapped her, but she's so tame now and loves to please me.

"Mistress, I entreat you," Raphael wept. "Please help me."

"You're pitiful," Mona said, setting down the poker. She slapped a still snivelling Raphael across the cheek and yelled, "Pathetic creature, aren't you?"

Raphael winced at the assault and choked out, "Yes, Mistress. I am. I'm sorry I cried, but it was sore. So sore and it still hurts so bad. Mistress, please don't be mad at me."

"I am and you will have to do something to make it up to me."

"Whatever ya want. Stop shoutin', please, Mistress. Yer slave is so sorry and wants yer forgiveness."

Mona whispered something to Sal, who grinned sadistically. Then she said, "I'm having a party tonight, cumslut, and you will be the toy of choice. My friends like it rough, but no matter, you will do what they say and you will make them happy. Whatever they ask and believe me, it'll be nasty."

Raphael's eyes lowered to the ground and he said meekly, "Yer slave will do as ya ask. I am yers ta own forever. Yers and Master's."

"Right. I'm going to untie you now and I'll bring you some food," Mona said. "Then, you will get some rest."

"Yes, Mistress."

Mona untied him. Then, Raphael crawled to her and kissed her feet. "Sweet Mistress," he said. "My sweet Mistress. Yer slave is so sorry for upsettin' ya. Yer an angel and I love ya. Please forgive me."

"Maybe. I'll be back now. Sal, stay with him."

Mona returned a few minutes later with a plate heaped with some of her planet's delicacies. "What is that, Mistress?" Raphael asked, trying to ignore the searing pain in his body.

"Food," Mona said, handing him the plate of wriggling, slimy bugs.

It didn't look appetizing at all to her slave, but petrified she and Sal would harm him again and knowing he was at their mercy, Raphael devoured the bugs and said, "That was delicious, Mistress. Thank ya. Yer such a kind Mistress ta bring me food and ta welcome me in yer home. I am grateful ta ya and Master."

"You should be, creature. Me and Sal saved you from bad people, who wished to maltreat you. I don't, do I?"

"No. Yer so good ta me. I am lucky ya found me," a brain washed Raphael said. "Has anyone told ya today that yer beautiful?"

"I know I am," Mona said. "And you're an ugly creature. Isn't he, Sal?"

"Yes, he is. An ugly creature to dominate. He's lucky he has us, Mona."

"I am and so blessed that ya took me in," Raphael said. "Do ya think ya could treat my wounds? Please."

Mona backhanded him again, sending him sprawling to the ground, and roared, her nostrils flaring, "No! You don't need medication. It's flesh wounds. That's all. No big deal and again, I told you that you have no right to ask me anything!"

Raphael looked up, tears running down his face, and blubbered, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Mona raged, stalking over to him and grabbing him. Picking him up, she threw him onto the bed, plastron down and spanked his behind with the now cold poker. Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to sob, knowing his punishment would be worse if he did. Welts formed and Mona continued to thrash him, until she was exhausted.

"Mistress," Raphael said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

Mona turned him over, and regarding him coolly, said, "Remember the rules, M one hundred and seventy-four or your punishment will be severe. It could even result in the loss of your life. I am a patient Mistress, but when I've had enough, you know about it and you don't want to die, do you?"

Raphael's shoulder, butt and plastron hurt like hell, but forcing himself to ignore the agony, he swallowed thickly and said pathetically, "No, my sweet Mistress. I am sorry and I will be good. I won't ask ya for anythin' again and I will remember my place as yer slave now and always. I am worthless and lucky ta have ya and Master. Ya saved me, so yer both angels and I should remember that and ya fed me and I got a nice bed and ya will fuck me and others will too. What more could a pathetic, undeservin' creature want than ta be in yer good graces? Yer so wonderful and I love ya already. Both of ya."

"If your brothers could see you now," Mona muttered and laughed. "Isn't that right, Sal?"

"They'd snicker for sure. Such a spineless creature, aren't you, M one hundred and seventy-four?"

"Huh?" Raphael said, quirking an eye ridge.

"Nothing," Mona said. "Go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll be back later," Mona said and she and Sal left, locking the door behind them.

"Yes, Mistress," Raphael said, and climbed out of bed.

Raphael went into the en-suite bathroom, turned on the faucet and washed his aching body. It's my fault Mistress punished me, he thought. I was a bad boy. I deserve everythin' I got. He looked at the brandings and thought, these prove my devotion ta her and Master and I should be grateful for them. They'll heal and I can show them off proudly. Not everyone is as lucky ta have such a fantastic and hot Mistress and a sexy Master. I'm the luckiest boy alive and tonight, I'm gonna show them just how obedient I am and they'll be so happy and will smile. I really got it made here, don't I? Lucky Mistress ain't killed me. She could have, but what did she mean 'bout brothers? Maybe she was just ramblin'. Maybe. Oh, man. I wonder what I gotta do tonight. Hope it's not water sports. Don't want that, but I know I gotta do it if it is and I will. Anythin' for my adorable Mistress and Master too. I am theirs and I have ta always remember it. M one hundred and seventy-four. That is my name. A number. Kinda suits me, don't it? And Mona suits Mistress. She is sooo incredible and sensational and pretty, like the painting. A work of art and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life provin' my devotion ta her and Master. And I'm gonna be their favorite slave.

 **A/N Poor Raphael and it's only going to get worse. But who is the mysterious fox girl? Will be she a friend or foe?**


	14. Malevolent

Mona and Sal fetched Raphael later that day and immediately collared him, sealing the collar shut by heating the metal, it slamming shut with a loud clang. Only heavy duty machinery could remove it and there was no chance of that happening, so Raphael was effectively collared forever. The same had been done to all of the other slaves and leashes attached when Mona and Sal wished to walk them. Mona held a machine that would send electric shocks through the collar if Raphael misbehaved and after telling him, Mona attached a pink leash to the collar and said, "Come on, pet. Let's go walkies and if you give me any shit, I will beat you!"

"The collar hurts, Mistress," Raphael whined, tugging at it.

Mona's eyes flashed and she hissed, "I don't fucking care! Do as I say, M one hundred and seventy-four. I am your Mistress. Have you forgotten? Do you want a smack?"

"I think the shit needs a reminder of whose boss," Sal interjected and hit Raphael's butt hard with his hand, making him whine and tears fill his eyes. "You little shit. Behave or we'll have to be nasty and you don't want that," Sal continued, tugging on Raphael's tail. "Do you?"

"No, no, Master!" Raphael choked out. "I'll be a good boy. I'm sorry."

"Just be it!" Sal screamed. "I'm trying so hard to be patient, but you're being a pest. Why is it so hard to accept that you're an insignificant being, who has no rights? Why? Why do you have to challenge us? Why can't you just be a docile creature? I have a half a mind to decapitate you and to dump you in a field somewhere. You're too much of a strain on my patience and I have enough crap to deal with!"

"No, no. I promise I'll be good," Raphael wept, staring beseechingly at him. "I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me. I'm new ta all this, but I'm doin' my best and I'll be the best slave ya ever had. I promise. Please don't kill me."

"What do you think, Mona?" Sal asked.

"The party's about to begin and I really don't want to miss it. This creature is making us late!"

"Yes. It is," Sal said furiously. "Stop snivelling, worm. I won't kill you this time, but if you piss me off again, I might not be so lenient again!"

"Thank ya, gracious Master," Raphael sobbed. "I'm so grateful. Ya won't regret it!"

"I'd better not. Come on, Mona."

Mona yanked on the leash and Raphael dutifully trotted along, vowing that he'd be a good boy and thinking how lucky he was to have such a loving Master and Mistress.

XXX

Inside the banquet hall, Raphael saw many other slaves, who were all collared and leashed. A few served drinks and snacks and others sat at their Masters 'and Mistress's feet. The slaves were of various species, ranging from wolves to cats to birds to horses to a very humongous rhino like creature, who peered at Raphael. Another thing the slaves all had in common were fearful expressions and sad eyes, clear indications of years of abuse and maltreatment. Raphael saw them and wondered why they were so miserable when they had such affectionate Masters and Mistresses, like he did. They should be grateful and happy they were so loved and wanted. He sure was.

Sal went to join one of his pals. Mona stopped where the rhino was and said to the rhino's Master, "Hi, Mal. This is my latest slave, M one hundred and seventy-four. Slave, this is my friend. You may call him Master." The rhino ducked his head.

Raphael lowered his head in respect and said, "Master, it's a pleasure meetin' ya."

"Can't say the same," Malevolent, aka Mal, said, wrinkling his snout in disgust. "That's a hideous new slave you have, Mona. Looks suspiciously like your boyfriend?"

"Was. He's now relegated to my slave and has no memories of his past life. He is ugly, but he's not wanted for his looks anyway, are you, my pet?"

"I ain't ugly, am I?" Raphael asked. "And what do ya mean "past life?"

Mona ignored the question and said, "Anyway, he's well-built, so he'll be a credit in the mines and he's virile. I have no doubt I'll be expecting soon. We screwed and he'll be bred with the other slaves for scientific reasons."

"What's expecting?" Raphael asked. "And virile?"

"Stop eavesdropping," Mona shouted and back handed Raphael so hard, that his head spun.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Raphael stammered and rubbed his smarting cheek.

"This is my latest slave, ex four one," Mal said, stroking the rhino's leg. "He was once a Triceraton warrior named Traximus. Now my humble slave and fuck toy. He has no memories of his former life and is a good boy. Is your boy good in the sack?"

"He's adequate. Want to try him out?" Mona asked.

"Absolutely! He might be revolting looking, but if he can give a good blowjob or can be a good fuck toy, I can make an exception."

"Mistress, I ain't ugly, am I?" Raphael asked, desperate for praise.

"Just fucking drop to your knees and suck him!" Mona ordered furiously and smacked Raphael's ass. "I've had it up to here with your questions and bad behavior!" She dropped the leash and said, "Now or so help me…."

"Okay, Mistress. I'm sorry," Raphael whined. "Don't hurt me." He dropped to his knees, gradually took in Mal's cock until it was halfway down his throat and began to greedily suck it, trying not to gag. The guy was huge and Raphael wondered if he was going to choke, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Mal moaned and shoved Raphael's head down hard, so his dick went in further and Raphael had to force himself to keep going.

Their friends gathered to watch and clapped at the lewd display. Raphael paused, humiliated, but Mal slapped his ass hard with his hand and roared, "Continue, slut. I haven't come yet!" Raphael obediently continued, taking care to do a good job, as Mal began to groan again, his eyes glazed over.

It wasn't long before Mal climaxed, spraying hot jets of his salty essence down Raphael's throat, the turtle swallowing each drop, as if it was the best thing he'd ever had. When Mal pulled out, Raphael licked him clean and sat back on his haunches, hoping for praise.

Raphael was disappointed when Mal crossed his arms, scowled and said, "Is that the best your slave can do, Mona? Shit! That was the most lacklustre blowjob I've ever had and I've had many!"

"Ya hated it?" Raphael asked, his eyes filling with tears, as the crowd dispersed.

"How dare you address me, as if you are my equal?" Mal yelled. "But yes. I fucking hated it. You're pathetic and so…."

"He hasn't had much practice with blowjobs, Mal," Mona said. "Up until yesterday, the boy was a virgin. He just needs practice with everything. I can see he gets it."

"No need. I'll buy him from you. He's clearly not been trained well enough. I did win the Master of the year award last year and my slaves never question me, so he should be mine. I'll ensure he's an expert at all things sexually and that he's the perfect slave. How much?"

"He's not for sale, but we can come to an agreement. I'll happily loan him to you at a cost of five hundred bucks per day."

"Even better idea. We get back together and we share him. Come on, Mona. I miss you and we were great together. You don't really love Sal and Sal knows that too. You aren't exclusive with Sal, are you? And if you have that's babies, I'll be good to them, because I love you. Please, Mona."

"No. I'll need to think about it, Mal. When we broke up, it stung and I'm scared of getting hurt again."

Raphael glanced at the lizards, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"But you still love me, right, Mona?" Mal asked hopefully.

"I never stopped, even when I was fucking others. You were always the one."

"For me too," Mal said, closing the distance and passionately kissing Mona, who eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her tail around Mal's waist.

Raphael lowered his eyes, fearful that if he watched, he'd be rebuked.

"I want to be exclusive," Mal said, breaking the kiss. "How do you feel about it? By exclusive, I mean, you can fuck the slaves, but I'm your only Salamandrian mate."

"Yes, my love," Mona said and smiled. "I'll share the other slaves with you too and I've thought about it. I do want to get back together, but please don't leave me again. I would die."

"I never will. I regret hurting you, Mona. I'm sorry. I was a fool. Please forgive me and give me another chance."

"All right, my love. I will. I could never resist you. M one hundred and seventy-four, look at me." Raphael looked up and Mona said, "This is your new Master. You'll honor and respect him and do as all he says. You belong to him, just as much as you belong to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Raphael said.

"Your other Master is no longer yours, unless he pays for your services. Now kiss your Master and tell him what a lucky worm you are."

Raphael kissed Mal's feet and said, "Yer slave is happy ta serve ya, Master, and will be better at givin' blowjobs and whatever ya want, he'll do, but yer slave has one question."

"Which?" Mal asked.

"What did past life mean? And what does virile mean?"

"Nothing to worry about, gnat," Mal said, condescendingly patting Raphael's head. "Now stay here, while Mistress and I get something to drink. Don't move, boy."

"Yes, Master," Raphael said, sitting down on the floor and studying it. The rhino's eyes were still lowered and Raphael wondered if he'd dozed off.

A few minutes later, an attractive fox with red fur and amber eyes sat down near Raphael and whispered, "I've been watching you."

"I ain't supposed ta talk ta other slaves unless I have permission," Raphael whispered back.

"They won't moan, seeing as we're now going to be roommates. They meant talking to other slaves belonging to other Masters and Mistresses. Not ours. You see Mistress is my Mistress and she is yours. You follow? So look up. I don't bite. Mistress has one hundred and seventy-four slaves. Most live in the compound and down in the basement there. This is the main house and twenty of us live here. It's a huge house with thirty rooms or so. The party has approximately forty guests and forty slaves attending, either just sitting or serving snacks and drinks."

Raphael glanced up and said, "Roommates?"

"Yes. I sleep in a cage. It's not bad. I have food and water and am released for events, sexual pleasure and for work. You'll be doing the same. You'll be working in the mines too, I expect."

"What does virile mean? They said I am?"

"Oh. You'll be bred. Look, it's nothing bad. You fuck, you impregnate and they do scientific experiments."

"On the babies?"

"Yes, but they're not our babies per se. They belong to Master and Mistress. We have no rights. It's just how it is. They're wonderful, aren't they? Master and Mistress, I mean."

"Yeah. I'm grateful for them, but experiments are wrong!"

"No, they aren't and you'll be wise not to argue about it. I won't save your bacon if you do. You want to please Mistress and Master, right?"

"Course, but…"

"Then you listen to them and do whatever they say. You're their property and so are any babies."

"Ya got a name?"

"It's M one hundred and eight. Yours?"

"M one hundred and seventy-four. Listen, they were talkin' 'bout a past life. What did they mean?"

"Why would you care about that?" the fox demanded angrily. "You have it good here. Food, water, sex, a terrific Master and Mistress. The past doesn't matter. Not that I know what they mean about it."

"They said he," Raphael said, hooking a thumb at the rhino, "Was a Triceraton warrior, so if he had a past life we musta had one too. Ain't ya curious 'bout it?"

"No. I'm happy with my life and you should be. Look, Master and Mistress saved all of us from abuse and from a horrific life. That's what they said and I believe them. They probably did the same for the rhino and for you, so you should just forget any questions you have and just be happy you're here and can devote your life to those who deserve it. I sure am."

"Mistress told me she rescued me from abuse."

"See?" the fox said and smiled. "She always tells the truth, so she did. You're a lucky boy, you know. It's such a harsh world out there and it's pure happiness here. Mistress really looks after her slaves and I have no doubt Master will too. I have heard he's an awesome Master and won Master of the year award, so we're really blessed."

This fox is right, Raphael thought. I was saved from abuse and I'm gonna be the best slave for Master and Mistress and do whatever it takes ta make them happy. I won't ask no more questions and will just obey and be good, like the insignificant gnat I am. I'm gonna work at my suckin' skills. I don't wanna disappoint Master again and wanna hear his praise. I need ta hear it or I'm gonna cry again.

 **A/N Thanks to all reading and reviewing.**

 **Mal is far more sadistic than Sal and Raphael is in for a hellish time!**


End file.
